Unveil
by Vanille Yacchan
Summary: Jika yang namanya roh itu ada di dunia ini—apakah mungkin ada seseorang yang dapat membuktikan keeksistensian mereka?/"Uchiha-san, kau tahu? Rumah ini bisa mengabulkan keinginan"/Setelah menyewa rumah itu Sasuke dihadapkan pada kenyataan menakutkan, bertemu dengan gadis misterius yang sepertinya tahu jawaban dibalik misteri rumah itu/Chap 3 is up/Rated T Plus/AU/RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**UNVEIL**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**All Character Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Visual Novel Phenomeno © Nitro+**

**Warning : OOC, AU, TYPO(S), DLDR**

**Rated T **

**Enjoy Reading**

**Summary : **Jikayang namanya roh itu ada di dunia ini— apakah mungkin ada seseorang yang dapat membuktikan keeksistensian mereka?/"Uchiha-san, kau tahu? Rumah ini bisa mengabulkan keinginan,"/"Kuroyuki katanya bukan manusia"/"Orang yang bertemu dengan Kuroyuki akan mati dalam 7 hari."/OOC, AU, DLDR/

**Case 1 : Flow**

_"__A__da sebuah dunia yang tak seharusnya aku lihat."_

…

Nee— Okaasan, jika yang namanya roh itu ada di dunia ini— apakah mungkin ada seseorang yang dapat membuktikan keeksistensian mereka?

Aku pikir tak mungkin ada, kan? Tak peduli seberapa banyak manusia beregenerasi. Itu artinya tak ada orang dimanapun yang bisa membuktikan bahwa mereka ada.

Dilihat dari sudut pandang itu, sebenarnya berdebat mengenai keberadaan roh itu ada atau tidak hanya membuang waktu saja. Itulah kenapa orang yang memenangkan debat mengenai keberadaan roh, aku yakin orang-orang itu sangat senang dengan dunia supernatural, mereka menganggap itu sebagai hiburan semata.

Dan tak disangka, aku termasuk dalam kategori itu, kau bisa memanggilku secara terang-terangan sebagai pecinta dunia supernatural. Okaasan mungkin tak tahu hobiku ini. Menurutku, hobi seperti ini cukup langka. Jika orang-orang mendengar hobiku mungkin mereka akan menertawakanku.

Tapi apa kau tahu? Di dunia ini ada banyak hal yang tak bisa dijelaskan.

Ya—

sebagai contohnya, rumah yang kutinggali.

Bangunannya cukup tua, hampir dibangun sekitar 30 tahun yang lalu, lokasinya di samping Tamagawa _waterworks_ dan karena terletak di tempat yang sepi, tak heran harga sewanya sangat murah.

Tepat ketika musim semi, aku datang ke Tokyo. Mencari apartemen murah dan menemukan tempat ini. Dari rumah dibutuhkan 10 menit bersepeda menuju toko serba ada. Rumah ini dikelilingi oleh kegelapan dan ditutupi oleh semak tebal dan karena tidak ada lampu jalan di area ini, ketika di malam hari benar-benar sangat gelap.

Namun, aku menikmati bangunan tua ini. Bangunannya mirip seperti pondok yang berada di gunung tua. Di lantai pertama dibangun garasi, lantai kedua dan lantai ketiga dibangun ruangan yang cukup besar. Jadi, menurutku untuk ukuran orang yang hidup sendiri, rumah ini jauh lebih mewah.

Dapurnya sangat sempit, rumah ini memiliki ruang tamu, sebuah ruang bergaya Jepang, sebuah kamar mandi, dan bahkan sebuah studio. Dari yang aku dengar, arsitek yang merancang rumah ini sengaja membangun studio itu sebagai tempat kerja pribadinya. Ketika pertama kali melihatnya aku suka dengan rumah ini.

"Uchiha-san, kau tahu? Rumah ini bisa mengabulkan keinginan," begitulah kata agen _real estate_ yang mengenalkan tempat ini padaku, "Arsitek yang membangun rumah ini menjadi terkenal, ilustrator yang pindah ke sini menjadi sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, dan pasangan muda yang tinggal di sini sampai bulan lalu sudah memiliki bayi. Kau cukup beruntung, Uchiha-san."

Setelah mendengar itu, siapa yang tak akan segera menyutujuinya?

Jadi, aku langsung membayar uang sewa. Mungkin ada perasaan superioritas juga, mengingat teman-teman di kampus membayar lebih dari dua kali lipat sewa apartemen dan menurutku apartemennya cukup sempit mirip kandang kelinci.

Belum mencapai sebulan aku menyadari seberapa besar kesalahan yang kuambil.

Ketika di malam hari, aku mendengar suara di mana-mana. Decitan, seperti seseorang yang terus-menerus mencoba membuka pintu. Aku pikir itu hanya suara tukang bangunan sedang bekerja di suatu tempat, tapi segera aku sadar. _Ini aneh_, kejadian itu selalu terjadi tepat pada jam 2 malam.

Aku berjalan menuju ruang tamu dan suara itu akan berhenti. Aku pikir, barangkali suara itu berasal dari atas, segera aku berjalan menuju studio di lantai 3.

Perlahan aku menaiki lantai 3, terus terang saja aku agak takut. Karena ini pertama kalinya aku tinggal sendirian, bahkan tempat ini cukup sepi. Aku berusaha menenangkan detak jantungku, menetralisir rasa takutku. Segera kubuka pintu ruang studio, tapi ruangan itu cukup lengang hanya ada meja tulis dan rak buku. Aku memperhatikan di sekeliling ruangan, jendelanya tertutup. Jadi, tak ada benda yang bisa menghasilkan suara decitan aneh itu. Kemudian, aku berjalan menuju toilet dan kamar mandi. Aku tak menemukan apapun yang berhubungan dengan suara itu.

Otakku menyimpulkan, berangkali aku hanya mendengar hal aneh dan mencoba mengabaikannya. Aku berencana melanjutkan tidur. Tetapi, suara itu terdengar lagi.

**GREEEEKK**, suara dari kayu tua menggeram.

Aku juga mendengar suara mencabik, Itu bukan seperti suara kucing atau tikus yang sedang mencabik kayu di atas pelapon. Suara itu sangat mengerikan, seperti sesuatu yang merayap ke dalam kegelapan setelah tersiksa sekian tahun.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa menit suara itu berhenti bergema di seluruh ruangan. Dengan cepat aku mulai menyalakan lampu di seluruh ruangan dan menggunakan _earphone_ ketika tidur. Jadi, masalah mengenai suara berisik itu terselesaikan.

Kira-kira sekitar dua minggu yang lalu. Aku menemukan hal yang lebih aneh.

Aku menemukan seperti ada seseorang mengukir angka tujuh menggunakan sesuatu yang tajam di anak tangga. Dengan segera aku mengecek pintu dan jendela di sekitar ruangan. Tetapi tak nampak terlihat tanda-tanda ada orang yang memasuki rumah. Mungkin aku hanya merasa terlalu khawatir. Ukuran ukirannya cukup besar. Seingatku, aku belum pernah melihat itu sebelumnya.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, aku menemukan ukiran itu lagi di pinggir _bathtub_ kali ini membentuk angka enam dan minggu lalu aku menemukan di dekat toilet yang membentuk ukiran angka lima.

Ada sesuatu di dalam rumah ini.

Dan kejadian ini semacam hitungan mundur.

Segera aku keluar dari rumah. Aku tak bisa tinggal di dalam rumah ini lagi dan sayangnya, aku tak memiliki teman dekat. Jadi, aku memilih tinggal di _box_ karaoke dan di net cafe untuk beberapa hari. Aku tak bisa membicarakan hal ini kepada orang lain. Bahkan aku tak memiliki kenalan seorang biarawan ataupun medium.

Kemudian aku menyadari.

Ya, benar. Barangkali orang-orang dari situs "Ikaigabuchi" akan sempurna untuk mendiskusikan hal ini! Rekanku yang juga maniak dunia supernatural barangkali akan percaya padaku.

"… Dan menurutku mereka tak terlihat seperti orang yang mencurigakan," gumamku menilai orang-orang dari situs Ikaigabuchi.

"Tidak, kami orang yang cukup mencurigakan, kok."

"… Huh?"

Aku terkejut karena mendengar sebuah suara menginterupsi. Ketika aku mencari sumber suara itu, aku melihat wajah Madam Y dan dia melambaikan tangannya.

"Yo, Raven," sapanya.

"M-madam Y, sejak kapan kau berada di sana?"

Aku mengecek jam di layar ponselku. Sekarang sudah jam 10:30 PM. Masih ada 30 menit sampai jam 11 PM.

"Hmm..." Madam Y berpikir sejenak, "Kira-kira sekitar... 10 menit yang lalu."

"... Itu namanya sejak tadi," aku mengeluh dan dengan kesal meletakkan peralatan tulisku ke dalam tas.

"Gomen-gomen. Tapi kau tahu kan, mengejutkan orang adalah hobiku?" sahut Madam Y tersenyum dengan manisnya. Aku hanya menghela napas dan bergumam 'ya, benar juga'.

Ini adalah restoran keluarga dekat jalan Ichikai. Kami akan mengadakan _offline meeting_ mendadak disini, akan ada beberapa _member_ yang datang dari situs supernatural yang sering aku kunjungi. Dan tentu saja, Madam Y bukan nama aslinya. Nama itu adalah _nickname_ yang ia gunakan di internet, sama sepertiku.

Ini kali ketiga kami bertemu, tapi aku masih tak tahu nama aslinya. Dia adalah veteran di situs 'Ikaigabuchi'. Dengan demikian dia merupakan seniorku. Penampilannya seperti biasa, rambut pirang panjangnya diikat _ponytail_.Baju serba hitam yang terbuka di bagian dada dan jubah hitam panjang mencapai mata kaki.

"Kau sedikit cepat, apa kau bergegas menutup tokomu hari ini?" tanyaku, aku mengambil gelas berisi es kopi dan meminumnya perlahan.

Salah satu alis pirangnya terangkat, "Ya seperti itulah. _Fortuneteller_ tak bisa dilakukan jika tak ada kostumer," sahutnya, sembari dia mencopot jubahnya dan duduk tepat di seberangku.

Madam Y bermain dengan aksesori berbentuk tengkorak yang tersemat di depan bajunya. Iris _aquamarine_nya menatapku, "Rumahmu barangkali tak memiliki itu."

"Hah?"

"Hmm... apa ya— umm ya, skema."

"Skema?" sebuah kerutan halus menghiasi jidadku, apa itu skema? Pikirku.

Madam Y sepertinya tahu dengan ekspresi bingungku, kemudian dia dengan tenang menjawab, "Kata yang sering digunakan dalam sains kognitif. Jika kau tetap berpikir takut, lalu kau mulai melihat permukaan langit-langit, ya seperti itulah. Karena kau selalu mendengar suara decitan di rumahmu setiap hari, kau mulai melihat angka-angka yang tertulis di dalam rumahmu."

"... Be-benarkah?" sahutku sedikit tak percaya.

"Ya, aku serius," Madam Y mengangguk, "Maksudku, kau datang ke Tokyo sendirian dari pedesaan Shizuoka dan ini pertama kalinya kau hidup sendirian, kan? Lalu kau tinggal di sebuah rumah dengan bangunan yang sangat tua. Jadi menurutku, ini bukan hal yang mengejutkan. Aku juga sering tinggal di sebuah rumah yang menggeram dan mengeluarkan suara decitan cukup banyak. Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya, sangat tak nyaman."

Begitulah yang dia katakan. Kemudian Madam Y mengangkat tangannya untuk memesan bir dari pelayan.

_Well_, tunggu dulu. Jika insiden ini terlalu aku anggap berlebihan, lalu apa yang harus aku jelaskan kepada veteran dari situs 'Ikaigabuchi' yang datang ke _offline meeting_ hari ini? Apa aku akan di usir dari situs yang menakjubkan ini karena mengada-ngada?

"Ahh, jangan cemas tentang itu," ucapnya tiba-tiba seakan menjawab keraguanku, "Kami kumpulan orang-orang yang menyukai pertemuan dan berbisnis mengenai cerita gelap."

"Tapi, tak sesimpel itu. Nanti kira-kira ada 10 orang yang datang di pertemuan," sahutku gelisah, dan Madam Y mengatakan 'huh?' Dia menatap bingung ke arahku.

"Kau belum menyadari?"

"Menyadari apa?" aku sedikit menaikkan intonasi suaraku, sungguh Madam Y kau membuatku bingung.

"Pertemuan ini, aku pikir lebih dari 30 orang yang datang," jawabnya enteng dan seketika mataku terbelalak karena terkejut.

... Apa?

Dengan tergesa aku mengakses situs 'Ikaigabuchi' _offline meeting_ yang tercantum melalui layar ponselku dan membuka trit "Rumah yang mengabulkan keinginan/investigasi" dan aku terkejut, "Kau benar. Kenapa jumlah pengunjung tiba-tiba melonjak? Apa sebegitu banyak orang yang tertarik dengan 'rumah yang mengabulkan keinginan'?" tanyaku sedikit senang karena banyak _member _meminati postinganku.

"Sayangnya, tak juga. Coba kau lihat, bahkan 'Sake' dan 'Zero' akan datang ke pertemuan, kan? Mereka tak akan bergerak jika hanya dongeng horor semata."

... Dongeng horor semata.

Tiba-tiba Madam Y tertawa melihat ekspresi yang tercetak di wajahku, segera dia mengambil ponsel dari tanganku dan menekan layar sentuh ponsel itu. Lalu Madam Y membalik ponsel itu ke arahku.

"Ini," kukunya yang berpoles cat kuku berwarna gelap itu menunjuk-nunjuk layar ponselku, "Pengumuman ke empat yang dibuat oleh 'Kuroyuki.' Aku pikir pengumuman inilah yang membuat banyak orang berpartisipasi."

Satu alisku terangkat, "Siapa itu 'Koruyuki'?" Hmm, aku baru pertama kali mendengar _nickname _Kuroyuki, pikirku.

"Entahlah," sahut Madam Y dengan senyuman lebar sembari dia menarik sebatang rokok dari sakunya. Kemudian menyalakan rokoknya dan setelahnya menghembuskan asap putih yang terus terang saja membuatku tak tahan, dengan pelan ia berbisik, "Orang yang bertemu dengan Kuroyuki akan mati dalam 7 hari."

"Apa?" mataku sedikit terbelalak mendengar ucapan Madam Y.

"Oh, ya! Ada lagi!" ucapnya err— sedikit senang, "Kuroyuki katanya bukan manusia. _Offline meeting_ yang Kuroyuki kunjungi berakhir dengan teror."

"Ap-apa-apaan itu?" sahutku sedikit tak percaya.

Madam Y menutup matanya sesaat, wanita berumur 29 tahun itu berpikir sejenak, "Ya seperti _urban legend_ yang dimulai dari pembicaraan di sekitar forum 'Ikaigabuchi.' Belum ada yang benar-benar bertemu dengan Kuroyuki. Tak ada yang tahu jika Kuroyuki itu laki-laki atau perempuan. Orang-orang yang menghadiri pertemuan yang juga Kuroyuki ikuti mereka tetap diam. Seluruh trit secara tiba-tiba menghilang. Partisipan berhenti mengunjungi situs 'Ikaigabuchi, atau—" dia menggantung ucapannya, sepertinya aku melihat aura _gloomy _mengelilinginya.

"Atau?" ucapku perlahan penasaran dengan ucapan yang akan dikatakan Madam Y.

"Mereka mati!"

… Apa?

Ini pasti hanya rumor, kan? Pikirku kalut.

Bisikan pelannya terasa seperti air es yang memercik di belakang leherku. Di sisi lain, Madam Y dengan bahagianya menerima satu gelas bir yang diantar oleh pelayan restoran dan dia berseru, "Guah, nikmatnya!"

"Tapi itu... hanya rumor kan?" tanyaku menyuarakan isi pikiranku, sedetik kemudian dia tertawa.

"Kenyataanya, jika 'rumah yang mengabulkan keinginan' itu meleset, masih ada harapan 'Kuroyuki' akan datang ke _offline meeting_ ini, jadi orang-orang mengadakan pertemuan hanya untuk bersenang-senang. Kau jangan khawatir, aku bahkan tak percaya dengan rumor murahan itu!" sahutnya sembari mengibaskan tangannya, lalu ia tertawa.

Begitu ya?

Tapi— walaupun Madam Y berusaha keras mengatakan 'akan baik-baik saja' aku masih merasakan perasaan yang bercampur aduk. Sampai sekarang dan sampai hari ini, aku menggigil dengan perasaan takut, tak bisa pulang ke rumah. Lalu aku memiliki usul untuk mengadakan _offline meeting_ hari ini, berharap mendapatkan opini dari veteran di situs 'Ikaigabuchi'.

"Hmm... lalu—" lanjutku, "Jika Kuroyuki tertarik dengan trit ini, bisa jadi 'rumah yang mengabulkan keinginan' benar-benar nyata, kan?"

"Entahlah," Madam Y mengangkat bahunya, "Aku hanya tertarik melihat bagaimana penampilan Kuroyuki-kun yang berubah menjadi cerita horor," sahutnya sembari bertopang dagu, bibirnya yang dipoles lipstick berwarna gelap itu tersenyum, "Jika hal itu masih menggangumu, 'Ikaigabuchi' memiliki _page_ untuk menginvestigasi area berhantu. Kau bisa memintanya. Ya walaupun kau akan berakhir menjadi bahan tertawaan," tambahnya, Madam Y tertawa sembari dengan cepat menghabiskan gelas birnya yang kedua.

Memang, situs 'Ikaigabuchi' dengan rutin mengecek area berhantu di sekitar kota tanpa mempedulikan kota itu terkenal atau tidak. Setelah investigasi, area berhantu akan di nilai sesuai dengan ranking A dan D, ranking A bisa disebut area yang paling berbahaya. Ranking ini sangat unik, area terkenal seperti Masakado Kubiduka dan Iwainari diberi ranking D oleh 'Ikaigabuchi'— dengan kata lain, mereka menilai area itu sebagai level terendah dari bahaya.

"Hey, Raven-kun."

"Ya?"

"Kau akan ada tanda pertemuan."

"Ya?"

"Dan tanda itu menunjukkan, kau akan bertemu dengan— seorang perempuan."

... Benarkah?

Ekspresiku mengendur dengan kata-katanya.

"Bisakah kau ceritakan kepadaku secara detail?"

"Hmmm..." dia mulai memainkan kalung berbentuk tengkorak sembari melanjutkan, "Bagaimana ya aku mengatakannya, pertemuan ini sangat bodoh. Seperti dua jiwa yang dulu terpisahkan kini bertemu kembali. Tapi—" wanita itu menggantung ucapannya _lagi_, kali ini iris _aquamarine_ itu menatapku secara intens, seolah-olah mata itu bisa menembusku dan menatap sebuah dunia yang berbeda, "Ini sulit untuk dijelaskan, jika pertemuanmu dengan gadis ini akan benar-benar menghasilkan kebahagian untukmu."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku super bingung.

"Dan selebihnya... huh? Tunggu dulu, bukannya dia sudah mati?"

... Hey.

Apakah Madam Y sudah terlalu mabuk? Sehingga bicara yang tidak-tidak?

Ah, aku ingat! Madam Y akan mengatakan hal buruk padaku setiap kali kami bertemu. Dulu dia mengatakan 'aku memiliki keberuntungan terhadap sepeda', tapi setelah itu aku ditabrak oleh sepeda di jalan, lalu ia mengatakan 'aku memiliki keberuntungan emas dan akan bahagia'. Tetapi, ketika aku pulang ke rumah aku tak sengaja menginjak jarum pentul berwarna emas. Dengan kata lain, ia sangat berbakat meramalkan hal buruk dengan cara mengatakan sebuah kalimat yang kau anggap itu bukan hal buruk, yang lebih penting adalah keterampilan untuk mejadi seorang _fortuneteller_.

"Kau tahu, Madam Y, jika kau seorang _fortuneteller_, bukankah kau seharusnya juga mengatakan kepada orang bagaimana caranya mengatasi nasib buruk?"

"Terserah orang itu, apakah mereka percaya atau tidak," dia menjulurkan lidahnya dengan cara yang imut dan kemudian berteriak kepada pegawai restoran yang lewat, "Tolong bawakan bir lagi!"

Aku sedikit tak suka dengan sifatnya yang seperti itu, tiba-tiba pintu restoran berdenting berulang-ulang, satu persatu orang-orang masuk secara bergantian. Melihat bagaimana mereka masuk kemudian menatap Madam Y, Aku menyimpulkan mereka adalah orang-orang yang menghadiri _offline meeting._

"Yo, yo Madam Y, cantik seperti biasa."

"Lama tak berjumpa denganmu, Maru."

"Aku sangat senang."

Ketika pembicaraan berlanjut, tempat duduk yang kupesan di bagian belakang restoran keluarga dengan perlahan dikelilingi oleh aktivitas. Setelah beberapa menit, _member_ telah berkumpul di bagian belakang restoran keluarga.

Semua _member_ mencapai lebih dari 30 orang. Aku kira hanya ada 10 orang, maka dari itu aku lebih memilih restoran keluarga. Tatapan kikuk dari pelayan yang lalu lalang membuatku tak nyaman.

"Apa ada lagi yang akan datang?" dengan pelan aku bertanya pada Madam Y yang mengobrol dengan _member_ lain secara bersahabat dan dia sedikit merona ketika merespon pertanyaanku, sudah terlambat sekarang.

"Ada banyak orang yang akan datang tanpa mengatakan apapun, mungkin ada beberapa orang lagi yang akan datang."

"Itu masalah," sahutku frustasi. Akh! Madam Y kenapa kau tak bilang padaku, _sih_!

"Ini mungkin akan menjauhkan 'Kuroyuki' juga," dia berkomentar dengan mudahnya, tapi menurutku— ini akan menjadi hal yang merepotkan.

"Jadi, yang mana orang yang bernama 'Kuroyuki'?"

Tanpa diduga, bahkan belum satu jam terlewat sebelum pembicaraan mengenai 'rumah yang mengabulkan keinginan' dimulai. Ada salah satu _member _yang bertanya mengenai nama itu, 'Kuroyuki'. Ada beberapa _member_ yang menatap sekitarnya dengan kalut dan penuh kebencian terhadap 'Kuroyuki'.

"Oke, aku mengusulkan kita akan mengenalkan diri kita masing-masing!" ucap pria paruh baya dengan wajah merona.

Melihat begitu banyaknya gelas bir yang sudah kosong di hadapannya, aku berpikir seberapa mabuk orang ini? Kemudian semua _member _merespon, "Ya, ayo lakukan," dan satu persatu mereka berdiri untuk mengenalkan diri. Paling tidak ada setengah dari _member_ yang cukup mabuk. Aku merasa pertemuan ini bukan seperti pertemuan yang membahas dunia supernatural tapi sama seperti pesta mabuk-mabukan.

"Pertama! Aku seorang peneliti! Hal supernatural yang kusukai adalah cerita dari orang-orang pasca-trauma etnis! "

"Kedua! Aku Karasu. Aku menyukai legenda tentang Ryoumen Sukuna-sama!"

"Ketiga! Aku Orion! Aku senang dengan benda-benda yang berhubungan dengan OOPARTS! Sekarang aku meneliti Voynich Manuscripts!"

Untuk apa mereka mengenalkan diri dimulai dari pertama, kedua, dan ketiga? Ahh, membingungkan. _Member_ dari situs 'Ikaigabuchi' sangat bersemangat dan mereka melanjutkan perkenalan satu per satu dengan volume suara yang sangat keras. Tampaknya aku yang menanggung akibat, buktinya saja ada beberapa pengunjung yang menatapku tak senang dari bagian lain restoran keluarga.

"Ketujuh, aku Madam Y!" Ketika dia dengan energiknya berdiri, semua _member_ bertepuk tangan dengan semangat. Aku pasrah. Kalau dipikir-pikir, setiap pertemuan _offline_ dari situs 'Ikaigabuchi' pasti jadi begini.

"Nah, Raven-kun. Sekarang giliranmu," suruh Madam Y, aku agak gugup, kemudian berdiri, "Kedelapan, aku Raven, aku seorang mahasiswa."

"Hal supernatural apa yang kau sukai?"

"Aku menyukai sesuatu yang menakjubkan. Tetapi sekarang aku lebih menyukai hal yang berhubungan dengan roh," Ketika aku dengan mudahnya merespon pertanyaan yang dilemparkan padaku, mereka mulai berteriak, "Kau terlalu berlebihan!" , "Kau butuh minum lagi!" dan seseorang memesan bir untukku. _Hell_, aku masih berumur 18 tahun. Aku di bawah umur. Tak bisa minum.

"Jangan khawatir, jangan khawatir. Aku yang akan meminumnya. Beraktinglah seperti kau yang meminumnya dan mereka akan tenang," ucap Madam Y—yang sebenarnya tahu umurku masih 18 tahun—tertawa sembari ia menepuk bahuku cukup keras.

_Well_— semua _member_ sudah memperkenalkan dirinya dan kesimpulannya. Tak ada di sini orang yang bernama Kuroyuki.

"Huh, jadi dia tak datang."

"Aku datang ingin melihat Kuroyuki."

"Apakah ada orang yang berbohong ketika memperkenalkan dirinya?"

Ucap satu persatu _member_. Tetapi sebagian besar _member _belum pernah bertemu. Jadi, sulit untuk mencari apakah ada orang yang berbohong.

"_Well_, setelah kita semua sudah berkumpul, bisakah kita mendiskusikan mengenai 'rumah yang mengabulkan keinginan' it—" aku memulai tapi tiba-tiba 'Sake' menginterupsi.

"Aku pikir," Sake menggantung ucapannya sejenak dan jika tak salah Sake merupakan seorang veteran situs 'Ikaigabuchi' yang mengurus sebuah toko minuman keras, dia menyukai mengkoleksi benda seperti tangan tengu dan tengkorak kappa, "Kuroyuki dan Kitsune mungkin orang yang berbeda."

Aku menghela napas, tetapi bereaksi dengan nama itu.

"Hmm, itu masuk akal," seseorang merespon.

"Jika kita meringkas rumor yang melibatkan Kuroyuki— umm akan seperti ini; pertama, jika kau berurusan dengan Kuroyuki kau akan berakhir mengalami tragedi menakutkan. Kedua, Kuroyuki bukan manusia. Ketiga, yang bertemu dengan Kuroyuki akan mati dalam tujuh hari. Begitukan? Tapi kami tidak pernah mendengar secara spesifik ada seseorang yang mati, dan barangkali trit yang tiba-tiba menghilang itu karena Kitsune dengan sembunyi-sembunyi bergabung di dalam investegasi area horor. Itulah yang aku pikirkan."

Aku paham dengan ucapan Sake, bahkan Madam Y setuju.

"Kitsune juga tak pernah datang, jadi itu masuk akal," sahut salah satu _member_.

"To-tolong tunggu sebentar!" aku menginterupsi, "Kitsune, sebagai admin dari situs 'Ikaigabuchi', Kitsune? Apa ada orang yang sudah bertemu dengannya?"

"Bertemu dengannya atau lebih tepatnya dia selalu datang ke pertemuan sebelumnya," Sake merespon sembari mengoyang-goyangkan gelas birnya, kemudian meminumnya dengan satu kali tegukan.

"Tapi hari ini dia tidak datang."

"Kau ingin melihatnya?" Sake bertanya.

"Tentu saja!" seruku bersemangat. Aku ingin bertemu dengan Kitsune.

Alasanku menjadi tertarik dengan situs 'Ikaigabuchi' adalah orang yang bernama Kitsune, ia begitu menarik. Tentu saja, jangan lupakan situs ini juga berhubungan dengan hal supernatural, ketika memasuki situs ini ada sesuatu yang berbeda, semacam daya tarik dari situs 'Ikaigabuchi'. Secara instan, jelas kelihatan hanya dengan melihat kalimat aneh yang tertera di banner situs, "Hal yang mengganggu manusia juga mengganggu roh."

Tujuan situs 'Ikaigabuchi; adalah menenangkan masalah antara manusia dan roh, dan ketika aku membaca artikel mengenai area horor yang tak terdeteksi di situs 'Ikaigabuchi', keyakinanku bertambah. Tiap artikel itu dipenuhi dengan trik dan cara agar berhati-hati menghadapi roh dan cara memberi rasa hormat antara manusia dan orang yang sudah mati.

_"Aku selalu heran. Mengapa manusia selalu takut dengan roh? Barangkali ada beberapa roh yang membodohi manusia_,_ belum ada seseorang yang pernah berpikir kemungkinan itu..."_

Paragraf itu masih melekat di otakku.

Aku menjadi tertarik dengan orang yang bernama Kitsune setelah membaca tulisannya, apalagi postingannya selalu _update_ setiap hari, begitu menakjubkan. Pengetahuannya yang dalam dan luas mengenai dunia supernatural. Gaya penulisannnya yang membuatku takjub. Kebenarannya terasa dari tiap-tiap kalimat yang ia tulis. Ini dia! Aku tidak pernah sebahagia ini ketika membaca semua tulisannya. Aku merasa Kitsune seperti ayah dan saudaraku di Tokyo.

Dan jika aku bisa—

Aku ingin Kitsune menginvestigasi 'rumah yang mengabulkan keinginan.'

"Be-be-berapa umur Kitsune? Seperti apa orangnya?"

"Raven-kun kau gugup." "Tenanglah." "Ini, minumlah."

Tanpa menghalangi interupsi oleh Sake dan yang lainnya, aku kembali memfrasekan pertanyaanku, "Tolong, katakan padaku. Bagaimana aku bisa bertemu dengannya?"

Respon yang kudapat hanyalah kebisuan yang terasa kikuk oleh semua _member_.

"Aku pikir dia tidak akan datang ke _offline meeting_ lagi," Sake merespon pertanyaanku sembari tersenyum hambar.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku kecewa, padahal aku mengharapkan Kitsune akan datang ke _offline meeting _ini.

"Ada beberapa hal yang— terjadi," sahut Sake, seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Beberapa hal?"

"_Well_, kau akan mengetahuinya nanti. Lupakan saja untuk sekarang."

Aku hanya menerima jawaban tak jelas yang membuatku semakin penasaran. Semua _member _kembali berbincang, yang menghidupkan kembali suasana di restoran keluarga itu adalah Zero, seingatku dia bekerja sebagai _programmer_.

"Um... aku menentang opini itu," sergahku tiba-tiba, sehingga semua perhatian _member _tertuju ke arahku.

"Opini apa?" tanya Madam Y yang hendak meminum birnya.

Zero menaikkan kacamatanya dan dengan perlahan menjawab, "Bahwa Kuroyuki dan Kitsune adalah orang yang sama, itu yang kau pikirkan?"

Kerutan halus menghiasi jidadku, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Sebenarnya," Zero menggantung ucapannya, semua _member_ menatapnya serius, kemudian ia melanjutkan, "Aku tahu seseorang yang bertemu Kuroyuki di _offline meeting_."

"Benarkah?" sahutku terkejut, bahkan aku dapat melihat hampir semua _member _membelalakkan matanya.

"Orangnya seperti apa?"

"Berapa umurnya?"

"Laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"_Offline meeting_ yang mana?"

Mereka semua bertanya dan Zero dengan tenang menjawab, "_Offline meeting_ mengenai investigasi rumah sakit yang ditinggalkan di prefektur Tama, kira-kira setengah tahun yang lalu."

"Dan, seperti apa Kuroyuki itu?" tanyaku sedikit penasaran.

"Umm... aku tak tahu," Zero menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau tak tahu?" tanya Madam Y dan Zero menelan air liurnya sebelum menjawab, "Karena orang yang bertemu dengan Kuroyuki dirawat di rumah sakit."

"Dirawat?" sahut setengah _member _serempak.

"Di bangsal Psikiatri."

Dengan jawaban itu, semua _member_ yang awalnya senang mendengar informasi mengenai Kuroyuki kembali menjadi bisu.

"Di rawat di bangsal Psikiatri, apakah itu karena Kuroyuki?" tanya Sake memulai.

Zero dengan perlahan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tak tahu. Setelah dia sadar, dia selalu menggumamkan nama Kuroyuki. Makanya aku datang ke pertemuan ini, karena jika Kuroyuki datang, aku ingin bertanya, apa yang terjadi di _offline meeting_ itu?"

Semua _member_ membisu ketika Zero berhenti bicara.

Jika aku dapat menyimpulkan—

_Nickname _'Kuroyuki' jarang muncul di forum 'Ikaigabuchi'. Postingan tulisannya tak biasa, tapi setiap kali muncul, akan banyak postingan di hampir semua trit, memberikan opini yang objektif, tanpa mempedulikan betapa gilanya topik itu. Mungkin aku akan membayangkan Kuroyuki itu maniak dunia supernatural yang selalu duduk di depan komputer hampir 24 jam sehari. Pengetahuannya tentang dunia supernatural menyaingi Kitsune. Jika Kuroyuki dan Kitsune dapat dideskripsikan mungkin— mereka sama seperti orang mati yang bergabung dalam dunia maya.

"Barangkali rumor yang mengatakan bahwa Kuroyuki itu bukan manusia sepertinya benar," gumam Hebi yang bekerja sebagai penulis sebuah majalah, "Ingat trit yang muncul beberapa hari yang lalu? 'Aku hantu, apa kau ada pertanyaan?" tambahnya sembari menampakkan gestur menggigil ketakutan.

"Ahh, yang itu!" sambung Sake, "Ketika jejak IP, PC, dan hostnya diperiksa kosong, jadi orang-orang bertanya-tanya apa itu nyata?"

Zero menggangguk, kemudian dia menyahut, "Aku berpendapat bahwa roh memiliki sinergi yang baik dengan komputer dan peralatan digital. Karena kau tahu, gelombang otak juga merupakan sinyal eletrik yang lemah."

"Apa kau juga pernah mendengar ada kisah mengenai roh yang memposting tulisan di dunia maya? Jadi, mungkin saja Kuroyuki itu—" gumam Sake menggantung ucapannya.

_'Kami tak bisa melihatnya— tapi apakah keberadaannya sekarang ada di sini?'_

Kalimat itu membuatku merinding. Aku menatap sekeliling ruangan yang bercahaya terang. Sepertinya, restoran keluarga ini tiba-tiba menjadi dingin.

Kemudian, perkumpulan memutuskan untuk menghindari pembicaraan mengenai Kuroyuki. Secara berangsur-angsur, semua _member _membicarakan topik yang bukan di bidang ketertarikan mereka.

Sebagai tuan rumah dari _offline meeting_ ini, aku ingin membawa kembali topik yang sebenarnya, tapi aku yakin tak ada seorang pun yang ingat mengenai rumahku. Selebihnya, Sake menceritakan mengenai kisah mengerikan dan hal itu terlalu menarik untuk dilewatkan. Seperti sebuah box yang dibeli dari toko antik yang tiba-tiba tak bisa dibuka, kisah aneh melibatkan uang kertas yang ditemukan di belakang sebuah lukisan di dinding hotel, seorang gadis tertawa yang sering berbicara dengan boneka— tiap-tiap kisah menyediakan hiburan yang dapat membuatmu tak bisa tidur ketika kau sendirian di malam hari.

Semua orang lupa waktu, sementara mereka terlalu menikmati diskusi tanpa akhir mengenai dunia supernatural— dan sekitar jam 1 AM, _offline meeting_ dibubarkan.

…

…

"Tunggu sebentar!"

Aku mengejar Madam Y saat ia memberi tanda taksi untuk berhenti sembari melirik _member_ Ikaigabuchi berhamburan dan membentuk kelompok kecil.

"Bagaimana mengenai rumahku? 'Rumah yang dapat mengabulkan keinginan'?" Dan selanjutnya si _fortuneteller_ tak berguna itu mengibaskan tangannya dengan wajah merona padam dia menjawab, "Tak masalah, tak masalah. Itu adalah, um, uhh, skema. Dan apa lagi ya, aku ingin mengatakan kepadamu sesuatu tapi— hahahahah, aku lupa."

"Apa maksudmu 'lupa'?..."

"Jangan khawatir! Kau punya tanda sebuah pertemuan! _Bye_!" dia menepuk punggungku dan kemudian dengan gembira memasuki taksi.

Aku berdiri di sana tertegun, selanjutnya taksi itu melaju.

"... Hmmm."

Aku berpikir apa sekarang aman pulang ke rumah?

Ke rumah itu— 'rumah yang mengabulkan keinginan.'

Aku berjalan menuju stasiun kereta api menggunakan jalan utama, sembari menggiring sepeda yang kubeli sangat murah untuk meringankan beban ketika berangkat ke sekolah.

Tokyo selalu di penuhi dengan manusia bahkan ketika larut malam, area di sekitar stasiun kereta api yang dekat dengan rumahku terlalu banyak universitas yang dibangun, jadi di sana nampaknya tak ada perbedaan, banyak orang bermil-mil dari siang sampai malam.

Tepat di sekitar di mana aku bisa melihat stasiun, hampir saja aku menabrak dua orang gadis, Aku meminta maaf, tapi salah satu gadis itu menatapku seolah ingin membunuh, tapi gadis yang satunya tersenyum dan mengatakan "Maaf." Sekali lagi aku meminta maaf.

Sungguh— sebuah takdir pertemuan yang dikatakan oleh Madam Y itu sepertinya bohong. _Kau akan bertemu dengan seorang gadis_, pasti tak mungkin. Barusan saja aku bertemu dengan dua orang gadis. Itu tidak dihitung, kan?

Mungkin saja hari ini aku beruntung. Aku merasa bebanku sedikit berkurang ketika aku memikirkan hal itu dan aku bertekad tak akan pindah rumah. Pindah rumah akan menambah biaya, dan itu cukup membuatku kelimpungan, terlebih aku tak menerima biaya bantuan dari orang tuaku di Shizouka.

"_Offline meeting_ menyenangkan juga, aku tak bisa terus-terusan mengeluh," gumamku, dan akhirnya aku mengemudikan sepedaku. Untuk pertama kali dalam beberapa hari aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah.

"Orang-orang yang datang di _offline meeting_ hari ini tak ada mengatakan apapun mengenai 'rumah yang mengabulkan keinginan'," gumamku pada diri sendiri.

Apa yang akan terjadi jika aku membawa orang-orang dari forum ke rumahku dan ketika di sana tak ada yang namanya roh? Aku pasti akan menjadi bahan tertawaan. Setelah selesai mempersenjatai otakku dengan logika, angin lembut menerpa wajahku. Angin malam lembut yang menenangkan dan dengan segera aku menginjak laju pedal sepedaku.

Ketika memasuki jalan utama dari arkade di depan stasiun kereta api, aku menyadari sesuatu. Sesuatu yang janggal, perasaan tidak normal di sol sepatu kiriku. Aku merasa seperti menginjak bekas permen karet, jadi aku berhenti, turun dari sepedaku dan mencopot _sneaker_ku.

Dengan perlahan aku membalik _sneaker_ kiriku, menatap sol sepatu itu. Seketika aku membeku. Semua perasaan menyenangkan tiba-tiba melayang dan rasanya darahku membeku.

Di sol sneakerku—

Ada ukiran angka 4.

"Sialan, apa-apaan skema ini!"

Hitungan mundur itu tetap berlanjut. Aku menggiring sepedaku dengan tergesa-gesa, setiap orang yang melewatiku menatapku dengan tatapan aneh terhadap ekspresi kalut yang tercetak di wajahku, tapi aku tak terlalu mempedulikan.

Aku membuang _sneaker_ mengerikan itu ke sampah terdekat. Aku tak bisa melanjutkan memakai benda yang mengerikan. Dinginnya semen dan kerikil menusuk menembus kaos kakiku, tapi aku tak peduli.

Mengapa? Kapan? Angka 4 itu terukir di belakang sol _sneaker_ku?

Apa yang akan terjadi ketika hitungan mundur itu berakhir? Dan bagaimana aku bisa melarikan diri dari teror ini? Entahlah, aku sama sekali tak ada gagasan, tapi walaupun demikian aku tetap berlari.

Orang-orang dengan pakaian mewah menatapku dan menertawakanku, tapi aku sama sekali tak peduli. Aku hanya menginginkan tempat dengan udara yang hangat.

Dimana?

Dimana tempat yang seperti itu?—

Akhirnya aku menemukan toko diskon yang buka larut malam setelah melewati arkade dan aku memasuki toko itu. Tema lagu ceria yang menurutku cukup bodoh terdengar di seluruh area toko. Aku melihat ada kumpulan produk yang berlabel super murah, melihatnya saja cukup mampu membuat hatiku tenang, sembari bersenandung mengikuti melodi simpel yang diputar di toko itu aku menuju rak kumpulan produk super murah. Gadis berpakaian flamboyan yang melihatku tiba-tiba menghindariku, hmm... aku tak peduli.

Tiba-tiba seorang pegawai toko bertanya padaku, "Apa kau kurang sehat?" dan akhirnya aku menyadari bahwa kaki kiriku, yang hanya menggunakan kaos kaki, berdenyut. Ketika aku melihat keadaan kakiku, aku melihat kaos kakiku robek dan berdarah. Barangkali aku menginjak sesuatu yang tajam di jalan. Aku membeli perban, kaos kaki, dan _sneaker_ yang paling murah, lalu membersihkan luka di kamar mandi toko.

Aku membersihkan telapak kakiku, melilitkan perban, dan memakai kaos kaki baru. _Sneaker_ murah itu memiliki desain yang buruk dan sangat tak nyaman ketika dikenakan, tapi ini lebih baik daripada telanjang kaki.

Aku sedikit takut berada di kamar mandi sendirian. Jadi, aku kembali ke dalam toko, menghirup rakus udara sembari berjalan di sekitar toko seakan-akan melihat-lihat etalase.

— Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Pikirku, tapi tak ada jawaban sama sekali.

Aku hanya berdiri di depan toko dan pegawai toko sebelumnya kembali bertanya jika ada sesuatu yang tak nyaman. Aku menggelengkan kepala dan meninggalkan toko itu. Tak ada pertolongan, jadi aku kembali menuju net cafe yang biasanya aku gunakan, tetapi, sayang sekali sudah penuh. Selanjutnya aku menuju ke tempat karaoke di samping net cafe, tapi karaoke itu sudah tutup. Aku mencoba berkeliling ke beberapa toko, tapi semua toko sama, sudah tutup. Kalau dipikir-pikir, hari ini malam Sabtu. Tak ada toko yang buka sampai kereta pertama datang.

Aku tak tahu ke tempat mana lagi? Aku berjalan tanpa tujuan di sekitar stasiun sembari menggiring sepedaku, ada beberapa polisi yang menatapku dengan tatapan mencurigakan. Hampir saja aku merasa akan lebih baik jika aku ditangkap oleh polisi itu. Tetapi akal sehatku masih berfungsi, jadi aku kembali ke jalan utama.

Lampu sorot depan mobil di jalan Itsukaichi menerangiku ketika mobil itu lewat. Bagi semua orang mobil adalah alat pengkonsumsi bahan bakar, tapi hari ini aku merasa terhibur olehnya. Begitu menyenangkan melihat sesuatu yang bisa dijelaskan secara logika.

Mungkin aku sudah pada batasnya.

Ini tak ada bedanya dengan tuna wisma.

Aku menyesal tak memiliki satu orang pun teman akrab di Tokyo. Tak ada tempat yang bisa kukunjungi. Dan aku hampir kehabisan uang. Dengan spontan aku memandang langit, di sana tak ada bintang. Hanya terlihat seperti dimensi gelap yang tak berujung.

Mungkin aku bisa menelpon aniki dan meminjam uang pagi nanti, pikirku.

Dan— kembali ke Shizuoka. Tokyo sudah cukup untukku, aku membayangkan mungkin banyak orang memiliki permasalahan seperti ini juga.

Okaasan, maafkan aku. Kau yang mendukungku kuliah di Tokyo.

Lalu—

Aku melihat sebuah cahaya terang di ujung jalan. Perlahan aku mendekat dan aku sadar bahwa aku kembali datang ke restoran keluarga ini lagi.

"Begitu rupanya... restoran ini buka 24 jam."

Hal itu membuatku sangat senang, seakan-akan Tuhan menjawab doaku. Minuman di sini lebih murah daripada di net cafe dan berkat Sabtu malam cukup banyak orang-orang berada di restoran ini. Aku seharusnya tinggal di sini dari awal.

"Hahahah," tawa sarkastis terlontar dari bibirku. Aku meninggalkan sepedaku di parkiran khusus sepeda dan hendak berjalan memasuki restoran. Tapi, tiba-tiba mataku menangkap sesuatu yang aneh dan insting seorang Uchiha membuatku tak ingin mendekat.

Di luar, tepat di dekat kaca jendela di restoran itu. Di dalam tanaman pakis yang lebat, dan nampaknya ditanam untuk menutupi restoran. Ada seorang gadis yang berpakaian serba hitam. Ia mengenakan jas panjang berwarna hitam—walaupun sekarang sedang musim semi— dan rambutnya yang panjang sewarna Sakura itu cukup mencolok, rok pendek setengah lututnya serta boot yang ia kenakan juga berwarna hitam. Tapi warna kulitnya begitu abnormal, putih pucat. Gadis itu berjongkok di dalam kegelapan, jadi hanya nampak terlihat wajahnya serta warna rambutnya yang berwarna _strawberry blonde_ itu. .

... Ap-apa yang dia lakukan?

Gadis itu berjongkok di tengah tanaman pakis dan hampir menekan wajahnya di permukaan kaca jendela hanya untuk melihat ke dalam restoran. Menurutku, itu begitu mengerikan, aku lebih baik menjauh.

Tapi terlambat, seperti merasa diperhatikan, gadis itu tiba-tiba dengan perlahan membalikan wajahnya, dia menatap ke arahku. Wajahnya benar-benar sangat putih, dan ekspresi wajahnya sama sekali tak menunjukkan raut apapun. Gadis itu mirip seperti boneka Bisque besar yang tak sengaja tertinggal di sana— itulah kesan yang ia berikan.

Gadis sepucat salju.

Tak sengaja kalimat itu terlintas di otakku.

Warna mata gadis itu. Barangkali karena cahaya, tapi rasanya proporsi irisnya terlihat lebih besar, dan bulu mata itu, tampak berwarna hitam legam.

"... Apa kau," Mulutku dengan alaminya bergerak, "Kuroyuki?"

Sudut bibirnya terangkat dan dengan diam gadis itu mengangguk.

_Kuroyuki bukan manusia._

_Yang bertemu Kuroyuki akan mati dalam 7 hari._

_Offline meeting yang Kuroyuki ikuti akan berakhir dengan teror._

…

**To be Continue...**

**Hallow… ada fict baru lagi, dan author lagi males banget ngelanjutin fict yang ada, ahahaha… gomen-gomen. Sekarang author lagi seneng main game Visual Novel. #Gak-ada-yang-nanya. Reader-san tachi ada yang main juga? Kalo ada sharing dong judul Visual Novel yang seru :D**

**Okeh, fict ini—kayaknya—bakal tamat ampe 3 atau sekitar 5 chapter—kalau gak ada kendala— hehehehe… doain aja yah reader-san tachi. Karakter Sasuke di sini emang OOC abis. Ya, sekali-sekali bikin Sasuke OOC sama penakut XD **

**Arigatou Gozaimashitaaaa yak buat reader-san tachi udah baca fict author. Bagi yang penasaran tungguin yak lanjutannya! Hehe…**

**Vanille Yacchan**


	2. Chapter 2

**UNVEIL**

**All Character Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Visual Novel Phenomeno © Nitro+**

**Warning : OOC, AU, TYPO(S), DLDR**

**Rated T **

**Note : Bagi yang bingung, semua chapter di fiksi ini POVnya Sasuke yak! Kuroyuki adalah **_**nickname **_**yang dipake Sakura. Enjoy Reading**

**Case 2 : Flow (Part 2)**

_"__A__da sebuah dunia yang tak seharusnya aku lihat."_

**…**

_Kuroyuki bukan manusia._

_Yang bertemu Kuroyuki akan mati dalam 7 hari._

_Offline meeting yang Kuroyuki ikuti akan berakhir dengan teror._

Rumor itu mengambang di sekitar kepalaku, mata hitamku menatap Kuroyuki yang duduk di seberang. Cukup mengejutkan, di hadapannya kini sudah ada tujuh gelas minuman tersaji, mulai dari es kopi, cola, jus jeruk, teh Jepang, teh Rooibos, teh hitam, dan soda melon. Gadis ini membuat bar minumannya sendiri.

"Um, bukankah seharusnya kau datang tepat waktu?" ucapku padanya dengan nada kesal.

Gadis itu tak meresponku dia menyedot satu persatu minuman di hadapannya. Mulai dari jus jeruk, lalu es kopi, teh Jepang, dan dengan setia mengulangi meminum minuman yang sebelum dia minum. Kadang dia menambahkan teh Rooibos, teh hitam, dan soda melon. Aku tak tahu jika itu memiliki makna tersendiri, tapi ketika dia melakukannya, rasanya seperti sebuah tradisi ritual yang agak aneh.

Sekali lagi aku menatap figur perawakan gadis bernama Kuroyuki. Gadis ini barangkali masih SMA, pikirku. Bahkan aku sadar ketika melihat wajahnya yang pucat itu ketika ruangan diterangi cahaya lampu. Dia cukup cantik. Masalahnya _sih_ cuma matanya yang mengerikan. Mata itu, terlihat seperti manik kaca, dan pandangannya seolah-olah menatap ke arah lain. Rasanya Kuroyuki tak berbagi di dunia yang sama, seperti menciptakan sebuah tembok tak terlihat di sekelilingnya. Gadis yang misterius.

"Hey," panggilku memecahkan kebisuan yang melanda. Gadis itu masih sibuk menyedot minumannya, "kenapa kau tidak datang ke _offline meeting_?"

"Aku datang," bisiknya tanpa memandangku.

"Bukan! Tapi, ketika _member_ berkumpul di dalam restoran ini kau tidak masuk."

"Aku di sana. Tepat di sana sejak awal," Kuroyuki menunjuk jendela di sisi lain, tepat di mana aku menemukan Kuroyuki— dengan kata lain, di dalam semak di luar restoran.

...Di sana? Dengan wajah menekan ke jendela?

"Lalu, dari jam 11 sampai sekarang—" sekilas aku menatap jam tanganku, "kau di sana sepanjang waktu?"

Dia hanya mengangguk.

Begitu rupanya, mungkin karena itu wajahnya pucat sekali.

Tapi gadis ini— apa dia gila?

Ini sudah jam 2 lewat. Tapi dia masih saja menempel pada kaca jendela itu selama 3 jam. Aku yakin dia akan menakuti pegawai restoran ini. Ketika aku berbalik ke arahnya, seorang pegawai restoran yang berbeda dari sebelumnya berbicara sesuatu kepada Kuroyuki. Ekspresinya mengerut tak sopan, seperti sikap merendahkan.

Aku bangkit dari dudukku, berjalan ke arah mereka, dengan tegas menyatakan, 'aku ingin mengambil minuman,' lalu berjalan menuju _counter_ untuk mengambil minuman. Mengisi gelasku dengan es, kemudian menekan tombol minuman kopi.

Sekarang, apa yang akan aku lakukan? Pikirku sembari menatap es yang meleleh di dalam gelasku karena siraman kopi panas.

Aku tak bisa pulang ke rumah dan insiden hitungan mundur itu masih tetap berlanjut. Selebihnya, aku terlibat dengan gadis yang memiliki rumor aneh dari situs 'Ikaigabuchi.'

Sekarang, untuk beberapa alasan, aku sendirian dengan gadis ini di restoran keluarga. Sebenarnya _sih_ aku merasa senang ada yang menemani, tapi bersama gadis gila yang memiliki rumor aneh melekat pada dirinya, sedikit tak nyaman juga.

"Kau sangat menyukai kopi buruk itu, ya?"

Ketika aku kembali ke tempat dudukku, Kuroyuki mengatakan itu.

Aku menaikkan satu alisku, "Apa?"

Gadis itu dengan tenang menyahut, "Aku bertanya kau menyukai kopi yang buruk. Kopi di sini rasanya tak enak."

Aku melihat ke arah tujuh gelas minumannya—lagi—dan menyadari hanya es kopi yang masih tersisa banyak.

"Kesimpulan informasi yang kau dapatkan seharusnya lebih dulu diproses sebelum kau bertindak," ucapan Kuroyuki yang dipenuhi dengan logika itu cukup menggangguku, jadi aku meresponnya dengan kalimat yang kasar, "Lalu biarkan aku menyimpulkan sebuah informasi. Kenapa kau datang ke _offline meeting_ hari ini?"

Mata hijaunya yang besar itu menatapku datar, "Karena aku tertarik."

"Pada 'rumah yang mengabulkan permohan' itu?" tanyaku, kedua alisku bertautan, "Kenapa kau tertarik dengan rumah itu? Suara itu barangkali hanya struktur bangunannya yang menggeram, dan ukiran itu pasti hanya kesalahan, kan?" tambahku sama persis seperti yang Madam Y katakan padaku dan Kuroyuki dengan simpel menyahut, "Tentu saja," tanpa membantah.

"Lalu, kenapa—"

"Ketika aku membaca tentang rumah itu di forum— aku merasa sedikit aneh," selanya berbisik. Nada bisikannya yang lemah itu membuat bulu kudukku merinding, "ada cerita mengerikan yang jumlahnya tak terhitung di internet, tapi dari semua cerita itu ada sebagian mengada-ngada. Hal yang nyata menurutku—sebuah cerita itu memiliki kejadian yang tak bisa disembunyikan."

Ada sesuatu yang bergemuruh di dalam perutku. Mendengar seorang gadis yang agak gila percaya pada ceritamu, membuatku tidak terlalu senang. Tapi, terus terang saja, aku cukup senang akhirnya ada orang yang mendengarkan rasa ketakutanku.

Haaah—sudah kuduga tempat itu ternyata benar-benar berhantu. Aku sudah sangat kacau. Apalagi ketika menyadari di sol _sneaker_ku terukir angka menakutkan itu.

"Hey, apa itu? Apa itu benar-benar roh? Apa kau tipe orang yang bisa melihat mereka? Apa maksudmu memiliki kejadian yang tak bisa disembunyikan?" aku terus-terusan membombardir pertanyaan untuknya.

Kuroyuki menatap ke arah gelas yang berisi jus jeruk sembari dengan datar menjawab, "Pertanyaan pertama. Mungkin itu bukan roh."

"Apa?"

"Pertanyaan selanjutnya. Bukan berarti aku bisa melihat segalanya. Pertanyaan terakhir. Hanya perasaan. Kenyataannya orang abnormal selalu memiliki perasaan aneh seperti, 'ah! Cerita ini tidak-pas-sama-sekali.'"

Dengan sikap membingungkan dia mulai berbicara lagi, "Sebenarnya, cerita hantu yang menarik itu memiliki hal yang terlewatkan. Ketika kau mendengar atau membacanya, perasaanmu mengatakan ada sesuatu yang penting telah hilang."

"De-dengan kata lain, ap-apakah suara mengerikan itu akan selalu terjadi di dalam rumahku? Kenapa ada seseorang mengukir sebuah angka di dalam rumahku dan sol _sneaker_ku? Lalu kenapa angka itu dalam hitungan mundur? Apa yang akan terjadi jika hitungan mundur itu selesai—"

Aku secara tak sadar berdiri ketika meneriakkan rasa frustasiku.

"—Apa yang akan terjadi denganku!?"

Alhasil seluruh pengunjung terdiam, mereka menatap ke arahku. Sedikit malu, aku duduk kembali. Aku tak paham apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Bahkan tak tahu lagi apa yang harus aku lakukan. Aku sedikit malu pada diriku sendiri dan mengacak rambut buntut ayamku frustasi, bersamaan Kuroyuki dengan pelan bergumam, "Kau orang yang memposting itu?"

Aku menatapnya, irisnya yang dingin dan misterius itu bercahaya. Aku mengangguk dan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Angka 4 itu baru saja muncul dan angka itu terukir di sol _sneaker_ yang kupakai. Aku menjelaskan sembari tubuhku gemetar.

"Bagaimana caranya orang mengukir angka itu? Apa ada seseorang menguntitku di jalan sebelum aku pulang?" hampir saja aku menangis— tapi segera aku menahannya.

Mata besar berwarna hijau yang seperti manik kaca itu nampak serius. Tiba-tiba dia menunjuk ke arahku, "Hey, coba tutup matamu."

"Huh?"

Matanya yang besar itu menatapku secara intens, sedangkan wajahnya yang manis itu mendekat ke arahku, jujur saja detak jantungku mulai tak karuan.

"Kenapa aku harus menutup mataku?"

"Lakukan saja," bisiknya.

Aku melakukannya, dengan kuat aku memejamkan mataku. Imajinasi yang tidak pantas melayang di otakku. Aku panik dan segera menjauhkan imajinasi itu dari otakku.

"Bayangkan," bibirnya yang pucat itu nampaknya bergerak memerintah, "kau berdiri di pintu masuk rumahmu," nada suaranya yang dingin itu seperti menghipnotisku, "sedetail yang kau bisa, bayangkan dirimu sendiri berdiri di depan pintu masuk rumahmu."

Seperti dikontrol oleh kalimat itu, aku membayangkan diriku sendiri berdiri di depan rumah itu di dalam kegelapan.

Hitam.

Kemudian berangsur-angsur sebuah gambar tajam dari pondok rumah itu. Atapnya yang berwarna merah kecoklat-coklatan dan studio yang dibangun oleh arsitek untuk dirinya sendiri. Kemudian dindingnya yang dilapisi dengan _wallpaper_ cantik— walaupun sudah terlihat usang, di lantai dua semua dindingnya dilapisi cat putih ada beberapa bagian yang sedikit retak dan kusen jendelanya terbuat dari kayu. Di lantai bawah adalah garasi, di lantai dua dan tiga area yang bisa di tempati. Rumah itu memiliki dapur yang sempit. Aku menyewanya seharga 30000 yen. Ketika di malam hari, suara aneh sering terdengar. Setelahnya di pagi hari angka-angka itu muncul.

Kakiku mulai gemetar, tapi aku memegangnya dengan kedua tanganku.

"Oke, setelah kau sudah membayangkannya, taruh tanganmu di gagang pintu."

"Baiklah."

"Sekarang buka pintunya."

Aku membuka pintu itu. Ada sepasang sepatu tergeletak sembarang di serambi teras. Ketika aku masuk ke dalam rumah, aku ingin menendang sepatu kulit yang menghalangi jalan. Tapi kakiku menolak lebih jauh.

Aku merasa, di rumah ini tidak hanya aku yang berada di dalamnya, walaupun seharusnya tak akan ada orang yang bisa masuk di dalam imajinasiku. Mungkin karena udara yang pengap membuatku merasakan seperti itu. Tidak, aku tidak mau melangkah lebih dalam, walaupun ini hanya imajinasiku.

Sepertinya Kuroyuki menyadari perasaanku, dia berbisik, "Jangan takut. Perlahan masuklah. Lepas sepatumu seperti biasa, dan masuklah, buka setiap jendela yang ada di rumahmu. Satu per satu, tanpa meninggalkan satu pun."

...Jendela? Kenapa jendela? Pikirku.

Tapi dengan spontan aku menuruti ucapannya, aku membuka jendela di ruang tamu. Kemudian ruangan bergaya Jepang yang aku gunakan sebagai tempat tidur. Selanjutnya jendela di kamar mandi. Kemudian aku menuju ke lantai tiga. Di lantai tiga ada dua jendela: satu di beranda dan satu di dekat meja belajarku. Aku membuka keduanya.

"... Aku selesai."

"Dan sekarang, tutup jendela itu lagi."

"... Huh?"

"Tutup jendela itu sama seperti di awal perintahku."

Karena tak ada pilihan lain, aku menuruti perintahnya. Mulai dari jendela di lantai tiga dekat meja, beranda, kemudian jendela di lantai dua, dan uuh, kamar mandi, toilet, ruang bergaya Jepang, dan ruang tamu. Aku menutup semua jendela.

"Ya, selesai."

"Sekarang buka matamu," perintahnya dan aku membuka kelopak mataku, cahaya terang dari lampu menembus penglihatanku. Kemudian sebuah musik pop yang menjadi _theme song_ terdengar di telingaku. Ah! Ya benar! Sekarang aku berada di restoran keluarga. Aku mengucek mataku dan Kuroyuki bertanya, "Bagaimana?"

"Apa maksudmu bagaimana? Lalu apa maksudnya kau menyuruhku membayangkan rumah itu?"

Mengindahkan pertanyaanku, Kuroyuki menyahut, "Apa ada seseorang di ruangan itu?"

Seketika bulu kudukku merinding, bahkan gadis itu sedikit .

...**YA, ADA!**

Di ujung tangga antara lantai dua dan lantai tiga. Pria paruh baya yang mengenakan baju berwarna pucat nampak berada di sana. Tidak bergerak, dengan wajah datar, dia memperhatikan setiap gerakanku dengan tatapan matanya yang tajam. Aku tak pernah bisa menatapnya secara langsung, tapi dia selalu muncul di ujung pandanganku.

"... Itu dia, benar bukan?" mata besar Kuroyuki bercahaya, ekspresinya yang sedikit mengerikan itu tambah membuatku takut.

"Apa dia—" jeda sebentar, aku menelan air liurku, "seseorang yang kau kenal?"

"Aku tak tahu," Kuroyuki mengangkat bahunya, "aku belum pernah melihatnya."

Benarkah?

Bayangan rumah itu masih melekat di otakku, sementara suara Kuroyuki yang senang mengiterupsi lamunanku. Aku menatapnya, tiba-tiba wajah pucatnya cukup dekat denganku, bahkan aku bisa merasakan deru nafasnya.

"Apa kau merasa takut sekarang?"

...Takut?

Lebih tepatnya, mata besarmu itu terlihat seperti akan memakan semua ketakutanku.

"Katakan secara detail padaku. Orang itu seperti apa?"

Aku menghirup udara di sekitarku dan menjelaskan hal itu sembari gemetar. Pakaian abu-abu. Aku tidak ingat dia mengenakan dasi atau tidak. Pakaian pria itu sepertinya kebesaran, mungkin karena dia sedikit kurus. Rambutnya putih dan aku tidak ingat bagaimana wajahnya. Rambutnya tumbuh agak panjang, seperti tidak pernah di urus. Dia memakai sepatu hitam.

Kuroyuki mengetukkan jarinya di meja, gadis itu berpikir. Sesudah kebisuan yang kami timbulkan dan menatap matanya yang begitu kosong, akhirnya gadis itu sekali lagi menatapku, "Hei, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke rumah itu?"

"—Apa?"

"Ke rumahmu. Sekarang!" titahnya bersamaan Kuroyuki bangkit dari duduknya, aku tak ada pilihan selain mengikutinya.

Ahh, kenapa ini harus terjadi? Pikirku kesal.

**…**

**…**

Malam ini bulannya sangat indah, tapi berbeda sekali dengan keadaanku sekarang. Cukup kacau! Siapa yang tidak kacau setelah melalui insiden mengerikan dan kau disuruh kembali ke rumah sinting itu? Tapi, tak apalah. Mungkin saja aku mendapat jawaban dari misteri rumah itu.

Dengan tergesa-gesa aku menginjak pedal sepedaku. Melewati area perumahan di arah utara stasiun kereta api dekat restoran keluarga, lalu melanjutkan ke sisi barat dekat sungai beralur. Sungai beralur ini dinamakan Shimokawa, aliran sungainya mencapai Tamagawa _Waterworks_, secara berangsur-angsur juga mengalir ke arah timur laut dan menuju ke area yang kutempati.

Setiap kali ban sepedaku memantul melintasi jalanan tak rata, tubuh Kuroyuki yang kubonceng menekan tubuhku. Aku bisa merasakan dadanya menekan jerseyku. Bahkan aku berpikir kami terlihat seperti pasangan yang pulang dari kencan.

Tidaktidaktidaktidaktidak! Lupakan pikiran itu. Bagaimanapun juga, gadis yang sekarang sedang kubonceng adalah gadis _psycho_ aneh serba berpakaian hitam. Tangannya melingkar di sekitar pinggangku, suhu tubuhnya begitu dingin. Bukankah biasanya gadis-gadis memiliki suhu tubuh yang sangat tinggi? Seperti lembut, hangat, dan memiliki bau yang harum. Berbeda sekali dengan Kuroyuki, aku sama sekali tak merasakan kehangatan darinya.

Area perumahan berangsur-angsur menjauh dan lampu kota semakin mengabur, rasanya jumlah bintang di langit semakin terlihat jelas. Bau rerumputan semakin tajam. Tandanya kami akan sampai menuju rumahku.

"Terlihat seperti pedesaan," bisiknya.

"Diamlah," itulah responku terhadap tanggapannya, sesudah kebisuan melanda kami.

"Aku tidak bermaksud berkata buruk. Aku hanya tak menyadari Mushasino masih memiliki tempat seperti ini."

"Justru itu kenapa harga sewanya murah," sahutku melampiaskan perasaan frustasiku.

Perumahan semakin sedikit dan setelah melewati beberapa kuil tua, kami memasuki area yang ditumbuhi pohon lebat. Mengikuti jalur setapak ini, kami akan sampai di rumah itu.

"Sejujurnya, aku tak ingin pergi ke rumah itu ketika di malam hari," desahku.

"Itu hanya terjadi di malam hari, kan? Makanya kita harus ke sana di malam hari," sahutnya simpel.

Dalam jangka waktu yang lama kami tetap tak berbicara apa-apa, sampai Kuroyuki bertanya sesuatu, "Apa keinginanmu?"

"Hah?"

"Kau tinggal di dalam 'rumah yang mengabulkan permintaan', bukan? Apa sebenarnya keinginanmu?" suaranya yang dingin itu seperti terdengar melembut di telingaku.

"Tak ada yang spesial," aku mengangkat bahu, "aku berharap bisnis keluargaku berjalan dengan lancar, itu saja!"

"Mengejutkan! Kau memikirkan keluargamu?" komentarnya tanpa perasaan.

Kata 'mengejutkan' itu cukup kasar aku ingin menyahut, tapi bibirku tak dapat bergerak karena sekarang kami dapat melihat rumah itu, tepat di seberang hutan gelap.

"Itu dia."

"Ya," responnya berbisik.

Dipikir-pikir, aku cukup aneh kenapa menyewa rumah itu? Kalau diperhatikan baik-baik, rumah itu memang terlihat berhantu. Bersamaan aku memparkir sepedaku di garasi lantai satu, Kuroyuki turun dari bangku penumpang. Dia menekan tombol lampu, cahaya lampu menerangi garasi. Sejujurnya itu sedikit mengurangi rasa takutku. Kuroyuki mulai berjalan, melihat bangunan dari beberapa sisi.

"Bangunan yang hebat," ucapnya, lalu dia mulai menaiki anak tangga menuju lantai dua. Tak ada pilihan lain, aku meletakkan satu kakiku di anak tangga, tapi kakiku tak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Sementara Kuroyuki, kakinya bergerak cepat menaiki anak tangga, kemudian membuka pintu tanpa permisi dan menatap ke dalam ruangan.

Ahhh, ya! Sekarang aku tahu, aku kabur dari rumah ini tanpa mengunci pintu. Itu artinya aku meninggalkan rumah ini tak terkunci beberapa hari, sungguh aku sangat tak berhati-hati. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir siapa juga yang mau mencuri barang-barang di rumah ini? Aku mendesah kemudian mendongak dari bawah anak tangga ke arah Kuroyuki yang hendak masuk. Ini sedikit memalukan, tapi akulah yang berpengalaman terhadap ketakutan ini.

"Bagaimana?"

"Gelap," sahutnya datar.

Tentu saja, _baka_.

Tanpa aba-aba, Kuroyuki melenggos memasuki ruangan itu. Aku takut ditinggal sendiri, jadi aku berlari mengejar Kuroyuki. Ketika membuka pintu di lantai dua, di dalam ruangan itu sudah diterangi cahaya. Kuroyuki berdiri tegak di samping tombol lampu, memperhatikan langit-langit dan dinding. Cahaya terang di ruangan ini cukup membuatku tenang,

Ketika aku ingin melepaskan sepatuku, aku melihat _boot_ Kuroyuki telah dia tanggalkan dan disusun dengan rapi. Sedikit mengejutkan, gadis sesuram itu ternyata bisa juga serapi ini.

Oh, ya! Kalau dipikir-pikir kami bahkan belum berkenalan dengan benar.

"Hei, sepertinya ini agak terlambat," aku berbalik ke arah Kuroyuki, "_Nickname_ku Raven. Nama asliku adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Aku mahasiswa baru di universitas X pada musim ini."

Dia tidak menatapku, tapi dia mengangguk, "Aku Sakura."

Hmmm, namanya berbanding terbalik dengan sikapnya, bukankah nama Sakura itu selalu diidentikkan dengan personalitas yang ceria? Tapi gadis ini… baiklah lupakan saja, "Lalu margamu apa?"

"Aku tak terlalu mempedulikannya," dia masih memunggungiku, menatap sekeliling ruangan, "ya—tapi baiklah margaku Haruno," tambahnya sedikit enggan.

—Haruno, Sakura. Gadis ini semakin aneh saja. Dia sama sekali tak peduli dengan marganya. Tapi ya sudah lah, aku tak terlalu mempedulikannya.

"Angka 5 terukir di dinding toilet, kan?" dia menanyakan itu, walaupun itu sedikit membuang waktu. Aku menunjuk toilet di ujung lantai dua. Sakura dengan diam berjalan ke arah toilet. Tanpa rasa takut, Sakura membuka pintu dan menyalakan lampu, selanjutnya masuk ke dalam toilet. Aku dengan pelan mengikutinya.

"Benarkan? Itu seperti berbentuk angka 5, kan? Itu bukan skema, kan?

Dia sedikit terkejut, kemudian menatapku, "Kau tahu mengenai skema?" responnya dengan nada angkuh.

"_Well_, aku _kan_ penggila dunia supernatural, jadi aku tahu apa itu skema," jawabku berbohong. Padahal itu adalah informasi yang telah kuterima dari Madam Y.

"Dalam keadaan di mana kau telah menerima satu set informasi yang spesifik, ketika kau melihat bentuk yang tak dapat diartikan, otakmu mengikuti informasi untuk menciptakan skema yang cocok— itulah yang dinamakan skema di dalam dunia sains kognitif, tapi ini tanpa diragukan lagi, angka ini—" Sakura menunjuknya, "aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas!" jelasnya, Sakura tak mempedulikan ucapanku, kemudian dia menyentuh ukiran itu dengan jarinya.

_Well_, jika itu bukan skema, artinya tak dapat mengungkap permasalahan. Malah tambah buruk. Jika tulisan ini kesengajaan, sepertinya ada orang yang melakukannya, atau lebih tepatnya sesuatu yang ada di dalam rumah ini yang melakukannya.

"Angka 6 ada di dekat kamar mandi?"

Setelah selesai meneliti angka 5 Sakura berjalan ke seberang lorong, di mana letak kamar mandi berada. Dia menyalakan lampu, kemudian membuka pintu. Gadis itu mendekatkan wajahnya di samping angka yang terukir di kusen jendela. Aku berada di belakang Sakura, seketika aku mencium sesuatu yang aneh. Sejujurnya, bau ini menggangguku semenjak aku bertemu dengan Sakura— tapi sekarang ketika aku berdekatan dengannya, baunya semakin tercium jelas.

"... Apa kau memakai semacam parfum?"

Tanpa berkata-kata dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak ya, tapi kau, bau ini..." lalu aku menyadari bau apa sebenarnya ini. Aku pernah menciumnya ketika SMP.

Bau masam, bau yang menyengat hidung, seperti bau busuk.

"... Um, sebenarnya aku mengerti pertanyaan ini sedikit kasar ketika menyakannya kepada seorang gadis," aku menutup hidung ketika bertanya, "kapan terakhir kali kau mandi?"

Setelah itu Sakura menatapku dengan tatapan bigung. Lalu gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada langit-langit. Nampaknya Sakura seperti mengorek memori-memori yang telah hilang di otaknya, aku jadi tak enak.

"K—kenapa kau memikirkan tetang itu?"

Dengan wajah polos Sakura menyahut, "Aku tak terlalu ingat, tapi barangkali bulan lalu?"

"Y-ya ampun! Ayolah mandi! Mandi!"

"Ini, bukankah kamar mandi?" sahutnya sembari menunjuk _bathtub_.

"Bukan itu maksudku! Apa kau tak pernah mandi? Membersihkan rambutmu?" sergahku sambil memperagakan orang mencuci rambut.

Gadis itu mngerutkan keningnya bingung. Tapi ayolah, aku pernah dengar mengenai gadis yang tak pernah mandi, dan aku tahu kaum bangsawan di Perancis terkenal tak pernah mandi, tapi sekarang zaman kontemporer. Apa ada gadis SMA yang tak pernah mandi sebulan?

"Alasan yang kau katakan sangat aneh," sahutnya datar, lalu kembali memperhatikan lebih dekat ke arah kusen jendela.

"Ini tak salah lagi angka 6," lalu dia berbalik menghadap ke arahku, bertanya, "dimana angka 7 berada?"

Gadis ini benar-benar _deh!_ Di otaknya cuma ada dunia supernatural saja! Aku mendesah dengan lemah menuntunnya. Angka itu terukir di anak tangga menuju lantai tiga. Disitulah pria paruh baya yang tak kukenal berdiri selama permainan tutup-mata yang Sakura perintah. Aku tidak ingin mengikutinya kesana, jadi aku hanya menunjuk tempatnya 'di sana'.

Tanpa berkata-kata Sakura menaiki anak tangga, lalu dia bersandar di dinding.

"Hmmm..." gumamnya sembari jarinya menyentuh ukiran itu.

"Itu terlihat mirip seperti angka 7, kan?"

Sakura tidak segera menjawab pertanyaanku, malah dia mengambil sebuah senter mini di dalam kantung jasnya. Senter mini itu menyinari angka 7 dan dia menatap ukiran itu dengan seksama.

Melihat dari raut wajahnya yang bingung, aku bertanya, "Apa ada yang salah?"

"Bentuknya tepat seperti angka 7 tapi— aneh."

Apa yang aneh? Aku ingin bertanya, tapi tiba-tiba Sakura muntah. Dia tak melakukan hal normal seperti menutup mulutnya untuk menahan semua muntahannya, tapi lebih tepatnya gadis ini hanya berdiri dengan tangan terlipat sembari mengeluarkan isi di dalam perutnya, segera aku sedikit menjauh. Aku dapat melihat tetesan lemak, cairan putih yang bersinar, dan sisa-sisa jus jeruk yang tadi dia minum.

—Ada apa dengan gadis ini?

Tak pernah mandi, muntah secara terbuka, maniak dunia supernatural, dan menggunakan pakaian musim dingin ketika musim semi, gadis ini benar-benar gila.

Aku akhirnya menyadari bahwa gadis gila ini terduduk lemah.

"Hei, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Aku berlari ke arahnya dan mulai menggosok punggungnya, dengan tak berdaya dia mengangguk, kemudian menyeka mulutnya. Di anak tangga itu bekas muntahanya, kemudian dia melanjutkan berbicara seperti tak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

"Aku pikir ini aneh ketika kau menulis postingan itu. Aku heran kenapa hitungan mundur itu dimulai dari angka 7?"

"Huh?"

"Normalnya, hitungan mundur itu seharusnya dimulai dari angka 10 atau angka 9."

"Mana aku tahu?" sergahku mengangkat bahu, "Maksudku, roh itu menakutkan karena kau tak tahu apa yang mereka pikirkan. Bagaimana bisa manusia sepertiku tahu kenapa hitungan mundur itu dimulai dari angka 7?"

Mata besarnya itu menatapku tajam, "Kau salah! Paranormal tak memiliki aturan, tapi di sisi lain memiliki maksud yang tersirat," sergahnya, sembari gadis berhelai merah muda itu menaiki anak tangga. Aku tak ada pilihan untuk tidak mengikutinya.

Seolah-olah mengatakan seharusnya ada angka 8 dan angka 9 di suatu tempat, Sakura menyalakan lampu di lantai tiga dan mulai meneliti dinding. Saat tangannya itu meraba di seluruh dinding mencari ukiran angka 8 dan 9 menurutku itu sedikit mengerikan.

Sesudah itu, Sakura mulai bergumam pada dirinya sendiri dan tidak merespon pertanyaanku. Aku menyerah dan kembali ke lantai dua.

Aku mengisi air di dalam ember dan melempar kain perca ke dalamnya. Bagaimanapun juga, ini adalah rumahku, ketika aku hendak membersihkan muntah Sakura, aku tak bisa melupakan wajah pucat pria paruh baya yang kulihat ketika di restoran keluarga, aku mencoba tidak memikirkannya dan mulai membersihkan muntahannya.

Ugh, kenapa bau muntah begitu buruk? Kadang ketika kau menciumnya kau juga ingin muntah. Dan sangat menyebalkan ketika orang yang muntah sama sekali tak peduli. Seakan-akan sudah jelas membersihkan muntahannya adalah pekerjaanku.

"Hei, apa kau tidak makan? Yang kulihat di muntah ini hanya cairan," ucapku dengan nada sedikit tak ramah. Tapi Sakura yang baru saja turun dari anak tangga mengacuhkanku. Ia bergumam 'di sana tak ada angka 8 atau angka 9'.

Aku meneriaki reaksi frustasi gadis itu, "Sudahku bilang di sana tak ada!"

Lagi, Sakura mengacuhkanku dan mulai mencari angka-angka itu di dinding lantai dua. Setengah kesal, aku membiarkan Sakura melakukan sesukanya, bersamaan dengan itu aku turun dari lantai dua membawa ember dan kain perca. Kemudian aku menatap jam yang ada di ruangan.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja keluar malam selarut ini?"

Tentu saja, ini sudah sangat terlambat. Lihat saja jam berapa sekarang? Hampir jam 3 pagi. Jika aku orang tuanya, aku akan sangat marah.

"Aku harap kau menelpon orang rumah jika kau pulang telat. Maksudku, aku tahu ini salahku terjadi, tapi orang tua selalu khawatir. Dulu aku pernah berpikir orang tuaku mengganggu sekali ketika aku berada di rumah, tapi sekali kau pergi kau akan merasa kangen dengan perlakuan mereka."

Dia sama sekali tak mendengarkan nasehatku. Aku menyadari gadis itu berdiri tanpa bergerak sedikitpun, mata hijau besarnya itu menatap ke satu arah.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku, tapi Sakura tidak bergerak. Dia tetap berdiri, membeku seperti boneka _mannequin_. Aku berdiri di belakang Sakura dan melihat ke arah mana dia melihat.

Ah! Itu tempat di mana Sakura muntah— dan tepatnya di mana pria paruh baya yang selalu berdiri di dalam imajinasiku.

"T—tunggu dulu. Siapa yang kau tatap?" ketika aku menyentuh pundaknya, dia terkejut, seakan-akan sebuah kutukan telah terangkat dari tubuhnya. Kemudian Sakura berbisik, sangat pelan, "Aku mengerti."

Ketika gadis bermahkota merah muda itu berbalik, wajahnya dipenuhi dengan raut kesenangan. Jelas terlihat rona merah muncul dari wajah pucatnya.

"Hei, apa kau menyadari?"

"Apa?" tanyaku bingung.

Tapi Sakura tidak merespon, sebagai gantinya dia melangkah menuju pintu depan.

"H—hei, hei, tunggu!"

"Ayo kita keluar," Sakura dengan cepat mengenakan _boot_ hitam miliknya kemudian berjalan lurus keluar dari pintu masuk. Aku bergegas mengenakan _sneaker_ku dan berlari mengejarnya. Sebelumnya aku mematikan lampu lalu menutup pintu, dan kali ini aku ingat mengunci pintu.

Aku bergegas menghampiri Sakura yang terhuyung-huyung menuruni tangga. Ketika kami hampir dekat dengan sepeda yang kuparkir di dalam garasi, sekali lagi Sakura menatap bangunan ini dan berkata, "Bangunan ini sangat menarik."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Di bawah tangga di lantai tiga. Ada sebuah tempat yang bisa dibilang ada sesuatu yang menempatinya."

Bulu kudukku merinding. Aku paham— hal mengerikan yang sering kurasakan mengenai rumah ini, akhirnya aku mengerti. Memang, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh tentang rumah ini. Dan area itu ada di bawah tangga yang tak bisa kugapai.

"Dan lihat ini," Sakura menunjuk kotak surat yang ada di dekat tangga di depan lantai satu. Nama lengkapku tertulis di sebuah potongan kertas berukuran _business card_ dan ada ukiran berbentuk aneh yang menutupi namaku.

Itu— jelas sekali.

"Angka 3,"

Mataku terbelalak. Hitungan mundur itu berlanjut. Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya sangat dekat ke arah ukiran angka 3 itu dan bergumam dengan senang, "Tempat ini benar-benar menarik!"

Dengan perasaan campur aduk aku berkata dengan suara hampa.

.

.

.

.

"**Ini sudah di luar batasku**."

**…**

**…**

**To be Continue…**

**...**

**Moshi moshi reader-san tachi…**

**Sankyu yak udah baca chapter sebelumnya, bagi yang masih bingung mudahan aja chapter ini mengungkap segala kebingungan yang kalian pikirkan –ceilah- **

**Thanks to : Kuroheichou, Teni and makasih juga bagi silent reader yang udah baca. Author sih gak akan banyak bacot di sini, hehehe… pegel bo soalnya… Oke, bagi yang penasaran silahkan tunggu chapter selanjutnya yah! Jaa nee…**

**Vanille Yacchan**


	3. Chapter 3

**UNVEIL**

**All Character Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Visual Novel Phenomeno © Nitro+**

**Warning : OOC, AU, TYPO(S), DLDR**

**Rated T+**

**Note : Ingat semua chapter di fict ini POVnya Sasuke! Kuroyuki adalah **_**nickname **_**yang dipake Sakura. Sepertinya chapter ini ratingnya naik dikit jadi T+, **_**enjoy Reading!**_

**Case 3 : Fall**

_"__A__da sebuah dunia yang tak seharusnya aku lihat."_

**…**

Apartemen baru ini sungguh luar biasa. Sangat indah, lantainya bersih. _Wallpaper_nya baru. Kamar mandinya steril. Berbeda dengan rumah itu, penghuni sebelumnya menyisakan tumpukan di mana-mana, tapi sekarang aku belajar dari pengalaman, hemat itu ternyata membawa bencana.

Apartemen ini letaknya lebih jauh dari kampus. Dari apartemen ke toko serba ada jaraknya sangat dekat. Penerangannya lumayan bagus, bahkan ketika di malam hari cahaya lampu ada di mana-mana. Untungnya Madam Y mengenalkanku dengan apartemen ini.

Dari yang kudengar, kenalan Madam Y adalah pemilik penginapan apartemen ini dan Madam Y juga menyewa apartemen di sini. Aku pernah masuk ke kamarnya, sungguh mengejutkan! Di dalamnya seperti gudang, hanya diisi dengan benda-benda paranormal.

Harga sewa apartemen ini naik menjadi 50000 yen, tapi apartemen ini dilengkapi enam tatami dengan sebuah loteng dan satu unit kamar mandi, jadi menurutku itu sangat murah.

Sudah satu minggu berlalu sejak aku mengunjungi rumah berhantu itu bersama Sakura. Minggu siang, di hari yang tenang tanpa jam kuliah ataupun kerja paruh waktu— aku membuka jendela dan menghirup udara yang menenangkan sembari merebahkan diri di ruang yang kosong.

Minggu lalu telah berlalu dengan cepat.

Setelah insiden itu, aku ke tempat kerja _aniki_, meminjam uang dan segera pindah ke sini. Aku tak ingin menempati rumah itu lagi, segera menyewa jasa pengangkut barang—terus terang saja sangat mahal—tapi menurutku itu seimbang.

Dinding apartemen ini sangat tipis kau hampir bisa mendengar _ringtone_ ponsel tetangga ketika berdering—layaknya kau hidup di antara orang-orang—ketika berada di lorong kau bisa memberi salam kepada penghuni apartemen.

Sebenarnya, tempat ini penuh dengan kehidupan. Bagiku itu sangat penting. Saat aku kehabisan akal sehat karena insiden _super ekstrim _itu, aku membutuhkan tempat tinggal yang nyaman dan dipenuhi dengan kehidupan.

Aku tak pernah bertemu dengan Sakura lagi. Malam itu, aku memberikannya tumpangan sampai menuju restoran keluarga dan kemudian berpisah jalan. Semua tentang gadis itu masih menjadi misteri bagiku, yang kutahu dia hanya gadis SMA dan nama aslinya adalah Haruno Sakura. Ketika kami melewati stasiun kereta api, aku hanya berbicara pada gadis itu seperlunya. Aku tak pernah tahu apa yang ada di dalam rumah itu. Dia tidak mencoba menjelaskan dan aku tidak menanyakannya dengan cepat.

Aku yakin, ada sebuah misteri yang belum terungkap di sana. Setiap malam, aku mendengar suara mengerikan bahkan aku dihadapkan dengan sebuah hitungan mundur yang menakutkan, tapi yang paling tidak kupercaya adalah ucapan Sakura, _"Tempat ini benar-benar menarik."_

Yang benar saja! Itu bukan tempat yang bisa kutangani. Begitulah yang kupikirkan.

Sekarang, itu hanya masa lalu. Tapi—aku penasaran dengan sesuatu.

Apa yang Sakura sadari?

Apa maksudnya hitungan mundur itu?

Siapa Sakura sebenarnya? Memikirkannya saja membuat otakku yang pintar ini hampir meledak. Tapi nampaknya, gadis itu berbeda dari pecinta dunia supernatural kebanyakan.

Bukan! Bukan seperti mencari kesenangan dengan bahaya, tapi lebih tepatnya, gadis itu tak memiliki insting yang memberitahunya ketika memasuki area berbahaya—dengan kata lain, sangat sulit menjelaskan Sakura itu seperti apa. Tapi menurutku dia gadis yang menginginkan kematian. Di saat gadis itu mengatakan sesuatu, kalimatnya itu membuat duniaku yang tenang terbelah menjadi dua.

Sesekali aku membuka situs 'Ikaigabuchi', tapi _nickname _Kuroyuki tak pernah muncul di forum. Dan tentu saja, tak ada seorang pun yang merespon ketika aku mulai memposting sebuah trit. Kitsune menyerang bermacam-macam trit, tapi dia tak pernah menyentuh trit milikku dan Sakura.

Begitulah kenyataanya, aku ingin menulis lagi, tapi aku tak memiliki cara untuk membuktikan trit yang kuposting dan aku sudah pusing terlibat dengan hal itu, jadi aku menyibukkan diri dengan kehidupanku yang normal seperti biasa.

Ya—kehidupan normalku berlanjut.

Biaya ongkos tinggal di apartemen ini membengkak dan belum lagi biaya yang lainnya. Beasiswaku tidak cukup untuk menutupinya, jadi aku mulai bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah restoran Italia dekat stasiun kereta api. Aku juga ingin mengembalikan uang yang ku pinjam dari _aniki_, jadi aku mulai bekerja ketika tak ada jam kuliah.

Seminggu berlalu dan rasanya terasa sangat cepat.

Mata kuliah pertamaku di kampus baru saja berakhir, aku memasukkan _textbook_ ke dalam tas ranselku, saat itu aku menyadari seorang pemuda yang tak kukenal menatap ke arahku. Pemuda itu berambut pirang—mengingatkanku pada Madam Y. Rambutnya yang pirang itu sedikit acak-acakan, kulitnya sedikit gelap, yang aku ingat pemuda itu selalu bertingkah bodoh selama jam kuliah berlangsung.

Pemuda itu masih memandangku.

"Siapa dia?" gumamku sembari menatap ke arahnya. Pemuda itu sadar jika aku balik menatapnya, dia berdeham lalu berjalan santai menuju pintu kelas. Pemuda itu hendak mengambil sesuatu di kantung celananya, tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya. Aku melihat sekilas, sepertinya itu kertas.

Langkah kakinya berhenti tepat di sebelah kursiku, berdiri tegak, dan pada akhirnya tak pernah mengambil potongan kertas itu. Pemuda itu menampakkan ekspresi tak terbaca, mendecakkan lidahnya kemudian berlalu.

"Hey, hey," aku tak bisa menghentikan diriku untuk tidak memanggilnya, "Apa yang kau inginkan, bicaralah!"

Pemuda pirang itu membalikkan tubuhnya lalu berkata, "Ha?" sembari dia menunjuk dirinya sendiri, seperti orang bodoh saja. Memangnya siapa lagi yang kumaksud selain dia? Aneh sekali!

Pemuda itu diam di depan podium, tak berbicara apa-apa, air mukanya sedikit pucat. Ada apa memangnya? Sangat mencurigakan!

"Kau kenapa?" tanyaku, tapi dengen cepat dia menuju ke arahku dan bertanya, "Apa bahumu sakit? Apa telingamu berdengung? Apa kau bisa tidur ketika di malam hari?"

Aku mengangkat satu alisku. Apa dia semacam dokter? Tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu? Apakah kampus ini memiliki jurusan medis? Sementara aku sedang kebingungan, akhirnya pemuda pirang itu merogoh kantung celananya dan mengeluarkan sepotong kertas. Dia mengarahkan kertas itu dekat ke wajahku. Aku tak ada waktu untuk mengambilnya, bersamaan dengan itu dia berlalu cepat seperti seekor kelinci, dan ketika aku mengambil kertas yang jatuh di lantai, pemuda pirang itu sudah meninggalkan kelas.

"Apa maksudnya?" aku hanya menggelengkan kepala.

Aku menyapu pandanganku di sekitar ruangan. Tak ada seorang pun di kelas, lalu aku menatap potongan kertas yang kupegang. Potongan kertas itu seperti kartu nama buatan tangan. Kartu nama itu bertuliskan "Presiden Klub Remaja Peneliti– Uzumaki Naruto" dan lokasi klub itu terletak di bangunan kampus bagian barat.

**…**

**…**

Malam itu, aku bermimpi.

Di dalam mimpi, aku masih tinggal di rumah mengerikan itu. Disana, aku menatap diriku sendiri. Rasanya secara spiritual aku keluar dari tubuhku dan mengambang di udara, menatap kehidupan 'diriku yang lain'.

'Diriku yang lain' ada di bawah sana tak menunjukkan kesadaran bahwa ada aku di atas sini, dia melanjutkan rutinitasnya dengan normal.

Aku seperti melihat sebuah masa lalu. 'Diriku yang lain' hidup dengan damai, seperti tak pernah mengalami insiden mengerikan yang selalu muncul di malam hari.

'Hey, ayolah, berhenti tinggal di rumah ini,' aku ingin mengatakan padanya, tapi sebagai orang yang tak terlihat, aku tak bisa melakukannya. Semua yang bisa kulakukan adalah memperhatikan.

Tanpa kusadari, Sakura ada di situ—duduk di samping 'diriku yang lain'. Kami berdua duduk bersama di sebuah sofa tua. Keduanya tak berbicara satu sama lain, yang ada hanya menyibukkan diri masing-masing. 'Diriku yang lain' menguap ketika sedang menonton TV, sementara Sakura dengan diam membaca sebuah buku.

Ini hanya sebuah mimpi jadi bebas menyusun situasi yang diinginkan, bukan? Tapi tetap saja, aku pikir ini aneh.

Aku menerima keadaan itu, jika kami benar-benar tinggal satu atap bersama, mungkin tak ada yang akan mencampuri urusan masing-masing. Akhirnya, 'diriku yang lain' terihat bosan dengan tayangan TV, merentangkan kedua tangan, kemudian membasuh wajah dan menyikat gigi.

'Diriku yang lain' berpikir ada baiknya sedikit mengasah kemampuan otak, di saat membalik-balik buku catatan, tiba-tiba kelopak matanya hampir tertutup, 'diriku yang lain' berusaha melawan rasa kantuk. Aku mengamati tampilan diriku dari dekat. Aku sadar, sepertinya aku orang yang sedikit membosankan.

Aku terlalu menyombongkan diri, bertekad mengubah nasib bisnis keluargaku yang hampir bangkrut, kemudian meninggalkan Shizuoka. Keputusan itu ditentang oleh _otoosan _dan _aniki_. Gagal memasuki seminar yang kuinginkan, malah menyimpang ke sebuah situs paranormal. Dan yang lebih penting, aku belum menulis surat untuk _okaasan_, sebenarnya sudah kujanjikan ketika aku sampai ke Tokyo. Akhirnya aku pindah ke rumah berhantu karena harga sewanya murah dan terlibat dengan gadis _psycho_. Rasanya aku ingin sekali menampar diriku sendiri.

Ketika aku mendesah dan menatap ke arah 'diriku yang lain' hendak menuju tempat tidur. Walaupun Sakura di sana, nampaknya 'diriku yang lain' tak bisa melihatnya, 'diriku yang lain' mematikan lampu. Sakura nampak menyadari lampu telah dimatikan, lalu dia menutup bukunya dan memandang kosong. Aku mengambang ke arah Sakura, berpikir mungkin aku bisa menyalakan lampu untuknya.

"Ini saatnya."

Setelah Sakura mengatakan itu, rasanya aku seperti dihantui perasaan tak nyaman.

Lalu—di dalam kegelapan, dengan penerangan cahaya bulan, aku mendengar suara itu.

Dari suatu tempat, ada suara sesuatu yang tergesek.

Sebuah melodi tak menyenangkan berdering melintasi batas yang menghubungkan dunia ini dan dunia sisi lain.

Seolah ada sesuatu yang mencoba merangkak keluar dari dimensi yang tersegel, ketika mendengarnya, tubuhku membeku. Ini seperti menonton acara supernatural di TV, di mana kru meletakkan kamera di dalam ruangan yang rumornya para roh akan muncul.

Ini hanya mimpi, kan?

Aku harus bangun sekarang juga!

Karena jika aku terus terjebak di sini—

Aku akan melihat 'sesuatu' atau tepatnya 'seseorang' mengukir angka mengerikan itu di rumah ini!

Aku dengan kalut mencoba membangunkan diriku. Menggoyangkan anggota tubuhku, mencoba menepuk pipiku agak keras, tapi aku sama sekali tak bisa bangun dari mimpi buruk ini. Rasanya tubuhku seperti dicengkram oleh tangan-tangan hitam yang keluar dari dunia berbeda.

Merasa putus asa terkunci di dalam ruangan yang tak ada jalan keluar—karena ini di dalam mimpi—hanya suara napas terengahku yang terdengar—dan tiba-tiba aku menemukan diriku berada di samping Sakura.

Di atas sofa kulit tua, Sakura dan diriku berpelukan.

Seolah mencoba membagi suhu tubuh kami masing-masing. Aku menelusuri lekukan tubuhnya. Sebenarnya itu bukan keinginanku. Maksudku, sebagai pemuda yang berumur delapan belas tahun tentu saja aku memiliki ketertarikan dengan kaum hawa, tapi—ini berbeda. Nafsuku tidak seliar ini. Aku bukan tipe orang yang mengeluarkan nafsu seksualku dengan mengubah diriku menjadi eksistensi yang tak terlihat. Aku sangat yakin bahwa aku memiliki alasan melakukan hal ini.

Sakura tak menunjukkan adanya ketakutan. Jika dilihat, keadaan Sakura nampak terlihat candu. Ekspresinya liar, menggoda, dan bernafsu.

Aku menjilati lehernya, sembari tanganku meremas pelan dadanya yang masih tertutup baju. Sentuhanku di sekujur tubuhnya yang lembut itu membuat nafsuku memuncak. Aku menyingkap rok pendeknya, menampakkan pahanya yang mulus. Membelai paha putihnya itu. Mata gadis itu hampir menutup, wajahnya memerah. Bibir mungilnya itu sedikit terbuka dan aku bisa melihat giginya yang putih.

Berhenti. Berhenti. Berhenti. Aku berteriak di dalam tubuhku, tapi aku tak bisa mengendalikan nafsu gilaku. Ketika aku memegang pergelangan tangannya—

Aku hampir berteriak.

Tanganku tak terlihat seperti yang kulihat biasanya, tapi tangan itu terlihat panjang dan kurus, seperti tangan milik pria berumur. Lengan bajunya berwarna abu-abu dan tipis. Aku memakai baju yang terlihat tua. Dengan gemetar aku melepaskan pergelangan tangannya dan menyentuh wajahku, hidungku, bibirku, yang kurasakan sekarang, betapa mengejutkan, semuanya bukan milikku.

Tubuh ini tepatnya milik seseorang— dan aku tahu tubuh ini milik siapa.

**DIA!**

Pria paruh baya yang muncul di ujung pandanganku. Menentang keinginanku, aku memiringkan wajahku, menatap ke arah jendela. Bayangan wajah itu terpantul di kaca jendela, sinar rembulan meneranginya.

Aku dapat dengan jelas melihatnya—pandangan mataku terkunci pada sosok pria yang berada di atas tubuh Sakura.

Seketika—

Aku kehilangan kesadaran.

**…**

**…**

Dengan gemetar aku terbangun. Menatap sekeliling ruangan. Aku sadar ruangan ini adalah apartemen baruku, cahaya lampu dengan terang menyinari. Di sampingku ada sebuah _coffee table_ yang di atasnya ada bekas makanan yang kubeli dari toko serba ada dan sebuah minuman botol Oolong _tea_ yang setengah terminum.

Di dekat bantal, _textbook_ dan buku catatan kampus tergeletak berserakan. Di seberang ada gorden yang menutupi pintu menuju beranda, gorden hijau lumut itu sedikit bergerak tertiup angin.

Aku menarik napas dengan berat. Jantungku masih berdetak sangat cepat. Aku pulang bekerja, lalu makan sedikit dan tertidur. Tiba-tiba mimpi itu datang lagi! Sialan!

Aku merasa sangat kacau, kemudian mengambil botol minuman. Meminumnya hingga tak tersisa. Rasanya aku sangat haus, bahkan Oolong _tea_ yang agak hangat terasa nikmat. Ketika aku selesai meminumnya, perasaanku sedikit lebih tenang, aku mengacak rambut buntut ayamku bersamaan menghembuskan napas lega.

"... Tenanglah. Itu hanya mimpi. Kau pernah memimpikan itu dua minggu yang lalu. Tak mengejutkan kau masih memiliki rasa ketakutan terhadap mimpi itu," gumamku pada diriku sendiri, berupaya meyakinkan, tapi jantungku tak berhenti berdetak cepat. Aku masih bisa merasakan tubuh lembut Sakura ditanganku.

Lalu aku menyadari ada sesuatu yang berdering di kepalaku. Sepertinya itu suara telpon tetangga sebelah, aku juga mengecek ponselku yang berada di kantungku, tak berdering. Segera aku sadar deringan itu bukan berasal dari suara telpon tetangga maupun ponselku, melainkan berasal dari kepalaku.

Apa... apa yang membuatmu terganggu? Hei, kepala!

Aku menyapu pandanganku di sekeliling ruangan. _Wallpaper_ berwarna putih yang terlihat baru mengisi pandanganku dan hanya ada ruangan yang lengang, karena aku tak cukup mampu mengisi semua furniture di ruangan ini.

Tak ada perubahan. Tetapi, bel di dalam kepalaku tetap berdering.

"Ada apa sih?"

Aku berdiri dan menyapu pandanganku ke sekeliling ruangan lagi. Tak ada yang terlihat aneh, efek sesudah memimpikan itu cukup mengangguku. Aku mencoba berpikir, dan saat itu aku menyadari sesuatu.

Di sebelah pintu masuk ada sebuah tangga yang terbentang menunju loteng kecil. Cahaya di dalam loteng itu remang, jadi sekilas nampak gelap di sana. Lalu, aku merasakan aura dingin menembus punggungku.

Kenapa aku mengambil tempat dengan sebuah loteng? Mungkin saja di dalam loteng itu tiba-tiba seseorang melompat ke arahku, dan pemikiran itu membuat rasa takutku memuncak.

Insting rasa bahaya di otakku mengarah pada loteng itu. Aku mengerahkan keberanianku untuk melihat loteng kecil itu, suara peringatan di kepalaku terdengar lebih keras. Aku menelan air liurku dan menyalakan lampu di samping tangga. Meletakkan kakiku di anak tangga, menaikinya selangkah demi selangkah.

Lalu, aku melihat ke dalam loteng.

Tentu saja, di sana tak ada orang di dalam loteng. Hanya ada sebuah _sleeping bag_ yang kubeli tahun lalu kemudian selimut dan beberapa buku berserakan.

"Hahahah."

Aku bernapas lega dan hendak turun dari tangga, tapi tiba-tiba langkah kakiku terhenti, keningku mengerut, saat itu aku menyadari sesuatu. Di samping _sleeping bag_, tepatnya di dinding, aku melihat sesuatu.

Goresan.

Dua garis ( 二 ) horizontal terukir di dinding itu. Aku menjerit diam bersamaan aku terguling turun dari tangga.

**GEDEBUG…**

Aku membuat suara keras, ketika lutut dan bahuku menghantam lantai tapi aku tak peduli. Aku langsung mengambil dompet dan ponsel di atas _coffee table_, bergegas keluar dari apartemen.

Itu bukan garis sembarangan. Itu adalah—

Angka 2.

Angka mengerikan itu muncul lagi, bukankah aku sudah pindah dari rumah itu? Aku berlari menuju toko serba ada hanya untuk mencari tempat yang terang. Ketika aku berlari, aku membuka ponsel layar sentuhku dan mengakses situs 'Ikaigabuchi'.

Men_scroll_ postingan di forum seperti kerasukan, detak jantungku berdetak tak karuan. Aku tak peduli jika itu Madam Y atau Sake atau Sakura atau siapapun saja. Aku dengan putus asa mencari seseorang yang kukenal.

Dan aku menemukannya.

Di dalam forum Sakura memposting sebuah trit berjudul 'Dimensi Misterius Isejinguu," diposting sekitar 30 menit yang lalu. Dengan jari yang sedikit gemetar, aku mengetik, 'Hei, Kuroyuki. Tolong aku!'

Para maniak supernatural yang sedang berdebat, tiba-tiba mentertawakan respon spontanku di trit Sakura, tapi aku menghiraukan mereka.

'Kuroyuki! Kau membaca tulisanku ini bukan? Bicaralah padaku. Orang itu masih mengikutiku.'

Tapi, tentu saja, Sakura tak pernah menjawab dan itu hanya menambah amarah _member_ yang mengunjungi trit Sakura.

Ketika aku sampai di toko serba ada, aku mencoba melihat situs 'Ikaigabuchi' lagi— saat itu aku berada di tempat parkir. Aku mencoba menulis tempat yang mungkin membuat Sakura tertarik. Ya! Tertarik untuk menghubungiku segera.

Tapi, karena aku terlalu sering memposting respon di trit Sakura, seluruh _member_ mencapku sebagai _spammer_. Jika aku dicap seperti itu, akan bermasalah untuk menghubunginya, jadi aku mulai mengetik jawaban, 'Bukan, aku bukan _spammer_. Aku benar-benar sedang mengalami masalah!' tapi orang-orang hanya merespon dengan dingin 'itu hanya _spamming'_. Akhirnya, _member_ yang lain mulai memanggilku '_wannabe_'.

Aku marah dan mengetik dengan kesal, 'DASAR PENGGILA DUNIA SUPERNATURAL! KALIAN SAMPAH MASYARAKAT! " dan _flame_ makin memanas.

Seperti 100 orang melawan 1 orang pemuda.

Aku merasa, dunia seperti menentang diriku. Karena tersulut emosi hampir saja aku menghempas ponselku ke tanah...

'Apa kau Raven?'

Tiba-tiba seseorang menulis itu. Ketika aku melihat _nickname_nya, mataku melotot sempurna. Itu Kitsune.

Nama itu seperti keajaiban yang diturunkan oleh Tuhan. Aku mencoba mengetik jawaban, tapi jariku gemetar hebat. Ketika aku dengan susah payah ingin mengetik, Kitsune memposting sesuatu lagi.

dan—

di situ tertulis, **'Datang ke tempat yang tertulis di kartu nama yang kuberi tadi siang.'**

**…**

**…**

Sekarang sudah jam dua malam. Aku meninggalkan sepedaku di sebuah toko yang tak jauh dari kampus, berjalan dengan susah payah menuju kampus. Sampai di sana, tentu saja gerbang depan sudah tertutup, satpam penjaga menatapku curiga. Berupaya melarikan diri dari tatapan curiga itu, aku mengambil jalan tembus di samping pohon besar tepat berada di sebelah kiri jalan. Sesudah sedikit berjalan di sini, aku bisa sampai ke bangunan kampus di bagian barat, di situlah letak klub Kitsune.

"Uzumaki Naruto— Kitsune."

Aku benar-benar tak menyadarinya. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir pemuda itu mirip seperti _nickname_nya. Aku tertawa hambar.

Admin dari situs 'Ikaigabuchi' ternyata satu kampus denganku—pemuda terlihat bodoh dan mencurigakan itu Kitsune? Tak bisa dibayangkan.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku lurus menuju ruangan yang paling jauh dan terkejut ketika memasukinya. Di sana masih ada beberapa mahasiswa yang saling mengobrol satu sama lain. Aku merasa sedikit dongkol, aku pikir bangunan ini semacam kastil sunyi yang tak berujung.

Kakiku terasa berat ketika sampai di depan ruangan klub tepatnya di lantai tiga, aku melihat cahaya dari balik kaca pintu yang buram. Aku mengetuk pintu dan mendengar sebuah suara familiar, lalu berkata, "'Ini Raven'. Uchiha Sasuke."

"Pintunya terbuka," sebuah suara yang cukup ceria meresponku.

"Hn!"

Ketika aku membuka pintu, aku dihadapkan dengan sebuah ruangan yang sedikit lengang—bangunannya berdinding beton dilengkapi sepuluh tatami di sana. Di pojok ruangan diletakkan sebuah lemari kaca yang terbuat dari baja. Ditengah ruangan ada empat meja besar diletakkan secara menyatu, dan empat tempat duduk diletakkan disekelilingnya, tiga orang menempati tempat duduk itu.

Duduk dekat jendela—si pemuda pirang yang memberiku kartu nama di kelas. Pemuda itu mengenakan baju seperti pendeta. Seluruhnya berwarna hitam, dia juga mengenakan takageta.

"Um, kau, maksudku, apa kau Kitsune?" tanyaku dan pemuda bernama Naruto itu nyengir kemudian mengangguk. Dengan cepat ekspresinya berubah menjadi serius, "Aku memperingatkanmu untuk meninggalkan rumah itu segera."

"Huh?"

Keningnya berkerut, "Madam Y tak memberitahumu apa-apa?"

Aku menggeleng pelan, "Tak ada."

Naruto mendesah dan berkata, "Baiklah, masuk."

Aku menyapu pandanganku di sekitar ruangan ini lagi dan— tepat di sebelah Naruto ada gadis yang kira-kira berumur 20 tahun, nampaknya dia tak terlihat seperti seorang mahasiswa— gadis berambut biru tua itu mengenakan baju yang terlihat simpel, warnanya putih, mirip gaya orang timur. Disamping gadis itu ada seorang pria botak, pria botak itu mengenakan baju biarawan yang semakin membuatku yakin jika pria itu pasti juga bukan seorang mahasiswa.

"Eh...um,"

Aku tak tahu bagaimana caranya menyapa mereka, jadi aku berdiri bingung di pintu masuk, Naruto memberikan gerakan dengan dagunya seolah-olah mengatakan 'duduklah di sana'.

Aku duduk di kursi yang telah disiapkan untukku. Biarawan botak itu berdiri di belakangku dan memegang bahuku dengan kuat.

"Um... hey, ada apa ini?" tanyaku sedikit marah.

Lalu Naruto memandangku tajam, "Kenapa kau mencoba melihat dunia 'itu' dengan keinginanmu?" kemudian pemuda pirang itu mulai menceramahiku dengan suara yang tajam. Baru kali ini seorang Uchiha nampak terlihat bodoh. Sangat memalukan.

"Oke, selama kita tak ingin melihat. **Mereka**—para roh tak bisa melihat kita juga. Kau bisa memiliki ketertarikan dengan dunia supernatural. Ya—aku tahu itu biasa dan tak terelakkan jika ada orang yang memiliki ketertarikan pada suatu hal yang sedikit tak dimengerti. Namun, kau harus tahu bahwa dunia roh juga punya urusan masing-masing. Manusia memiliki kekuatan yang cukup untuk merasakan kehadiran **mereka**, walaupun tak bisa melihat **mereka** secara langsung. Ya, benar! Itu mengerikan, maka segeralah pahami bahwa di dunia ini ada sesuatu yang tak bisa dilihat dan hormatilah keadaan itu."

Ekspresi wajahnya mengeras, aku yang bodoh mengenai dunia supernatural ini bisa mengerti.

"Jadi, itu artinya, aku telah dikontrol oleh **mereka**?" tanyaku.

"Dalam keadaan ini, sebenarnya kau hanya sangat kacau," ekspresinya menjadi lebih mengeras, dan aku membeku.

"Kitsune," kata gadis berbaju putih. Dia tak mengenakan _make-up_, gadis itu memegang sebuah rosario berbentuk aneh ditangannya, "Itu sudah hampir sedikit masuk."

… Apa? Masuk apanya?

"Bisakah kau mengeluarkannya di sini?"

"Aku akan mencoba."

Mereka berdua akhirnya menyelesaikan percakapan aneh itu.

"Tunggu, Naruto. Siapa dua orang ini?" tanyaku, bersamaan mencoba membebaskan diri dari tangan kuat si biarawan botak. Tapi tak berhasil.

"Investigator dari 'Ikaigabuchi." jawabnya blak-blakan.

"Investigator?"

"Akan kujelaskan nanti. Diamlah!"

"Ini tak ada gunanya. Aku tak bisa melakukannya sendiri, seharusnya bersama dengan kelompokku," aku bisa mendengar suara frustasi gadis itu dari kejauhan, "Kita harus ke rumah itu," tambahnya.

"Kau benar," sahut pria biarawan botak dan juga Naruto bersamaan.

Aku mulai merosot. Pegangan biarawan botak ini kuat sekali, tapi bukan hanya itu alasannya. Kekuatan tangan biarawan ini seperti membuatku berada di bawah tekanan yang ekstrim—dan segera aku sadar, seluruh indra di tubuhku terasa sangat lelah. Rasa lelah itu seperti mencoba menenggelamkanku ke dalam sebuah lubang. Aku sangat lemas.

"Kau tak bisa bergerak? Lalu jangan bergerak," ucap Naruto dengan nada terdengar misterius, dan kemudian aku kehilangan kesadaran.

**…**

**…**

Sejujurnya, aku tak ingat sesudah itu. Aku merasa, tubuhku dimasukkan ke dalam sebuah mobil. Dan aku pikir terlalu banyak jalanan tak rata yang membuat tubuhku terguncang-guncang.

Tubuhku masih terasa berat dan kesadaranku masih terasa sangat buruk tapi instingku nampak berteriak, aku dapat merasakan mobil ini menuju ke suatu tempat yang mengerikan.

Ketika kesadaranku sepenuhnya kembali, aku berada di depan rumah itu. Biarawan botak ini menggendongku di punggungnya, sembari menaiki anak tangga menuju lantai dua.

…Tidak, tidak, aku tak ingin datang ke sini lagi.

Aku ingin berteriak, tapi kenyataannya aku bahkan tak bisa menggerakkan jari-jariku. Mengindahkan keinginanku, aku seterusnya dibawa oleh biarawan botak ini, kami berdiri di depan pintu masuk rumah itu, di samping kami ada Naruto dan gadis berbaju putih.

Naruto dengan mudah membuka pintu. Aku pikir aku sudah mengunci pintu, tapi pintu itu terbuka tanpa kunci. Di dalam ruangan memancarkan sebuah cahaya temaram.

"Siapa itu?" ucap Naruto tajam.

Sontak saja dengan cepat aku menutup kelopak mataku.

…Tidak. Aku tak ingin melihatnya. Aku tak peduli siapa yang ada di dalam, aku tak ingin berurusan dengan hal itu lagi.

Aku menyerah. Jika aku bisa bangun dengan aman besok, aku memutuskan akan kembali ke rumah, ke Shizuoka. Pada akhirnya, sangat tak mungkin aku tinggal sendiri di kota yang kejam ini. Aku ingin mengubah nasib bisnis keluargaku dan datang ke Tokyo untuk menambah ilmu, tapi aku terlalu pengecut untuk tinggal sendiri.

Aku lebih baik tinggal di desa, dikelilingi keluarga dan teman-temanku. _Otoosan_ dan _aniki_ yang menentang keputusanku ternyata benar. Ahh, aku jadi merasa bersalah dengan _okaasan_ yang mendukungku. Aku sudah mencoba, mencoba sebaik mungkin. Tapi hal ini terjadi, aku tak menduganya, dan tak bisa melakukan apa-apa—

"Masuklah dan tutup pintunya," sahut sebuah suara di dalam rumah itu.

Aku mengenali suara itu. Dingin, jelas, tapi kadang-kadang sangat tegas.

"Jika kau ingin tahu apa yang terjadi, kau harus menutup pintunya," tambahnya kemudian.

Benar— suara ini.

"Kuroyuki," bisikanku bergema menembus kesunyian.

"Kuriyuki?—"

Kuroyuki atau tepatnya Sakura dengan singkat mengucapkan "selamat malam" menyela Naruto yang hendak bicara, "Disana ada kunci cadangan di dekat pintu masuk, jadi aku menggunakan kunci itu."

"Ayo masuk," perintah Naruto, biarawan botak itu masuk ke serambi, dia masih menggendongku, kemudian melepas sepatunya lalu berlanjut menuju bagian ruang tamu. Naruto dan gadis berbaju putih mengekor di belakang. Ketika aku melihat dari balik bahu biarawan itu, aku bisa melihat Sakura sedang duduk di tengah ruang tamu, di hadapannya ada sebuah lilin menyala yang ditaruh di dalam kaleng kosong.

Ternyata cahaya temaram berasal dari lilin itu.

"Siapa kau? Dan apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" nada suara Naruto terdengar seolah mengejek gadis berhelai merah muda itu.

Tapi Sakura menjawab dengan dingin, "Diam. Jika kau membawa orang itu ke sini, artinya kau juga sudah mengerti apa yang terjadi di dalam rumah ini."

"Kuroyuki... aku mengerti," Naruto mengerang, "Kau Kuroyuki yang itu? Anak yang memposting di situs 'Ikaigabuchi'?"

Sakura tak merespon, Naruto mendesah lalu melanjutkan, "Aku tak masalah jika kau memiliki ketertarikan dengan dunia supernatural. Tapi jika kau sudah benar-benar melewati batas di sisi yang berbeda. Kau harus menyadari, bahwa sekarang kau sedang bermain di dalam batas tak kasat mata."

"Jangan khawatir," Sakura dengan datar merespon nada bicara Naruto yang kasar, "aku yakin dengan diriku sendiri."

...Wow! Gadis ini membalas dengan enteng emosi pemuda itu.

Aku bisa melihat Naruto seperti pemuda yang kesepian.

"Aku tahu—" mata biru Naruto menatap Sakura dengan sedih kemudian dengan cepat tatapan itu berganti sangat tajam, "aku pernah melihat orang sepertimu sebelumnya. Maka dari itu aku memperingatkanmu! Manusia yang memiliki harapan dari dalamnya kegelapan, **mereka** akan selalu menarik para manusia ke dalam kegelapan juga. Itu— sangat berbahaya."

Biarawan botak itu menurunkanku perlahan dari punggungnya dan mendudukanku menyandar pada dinding, aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain mendengarkan percakapan mereka. Tubuhku yang lemas terasa seperti di seret ke mana-mana, aku bisa merasakan perasaan tak berdaya yang tak ada ujungnya.

Apa yang telah terjadi di sini? Apa yang sedang terjadi di sini? Dan kira-kira apa yang terjadi di sini? Semua pertanyaan itu—aku tak tahu jawabannya. Aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa, yang kubisa hanya mendengar percakapan mengerikan mereka dan menjadi seorang pengamat.

Sebenarnya, keinginanku untuk mengetahui fakta dari rumah ini sudah sirna, keinginanku sekarang hanya ingin keluar dari sini, sesegera mungkin, aku ingin pergi ke tempat yang lebih terang.

"Kitsune," lalu si biarawan botak itu melangkah menuju antara Naruto dan gadis berbaju putih, "itu akan dimulai," usai pria itu mengucapkannya, suara itu terdengar.

Dari arah lain, suara itu menggema.

**Greeeek**

**Greeeek Greeeek Greeeek**

**Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

Seolah menaklukkan segalanya, suara itu mendominasi di dalam bangunan ini, bergema. Greek greek greek greeek, ada suara sesuatu seperti mengasah secara bersamaan. Kemudian suara sesuatu seperti memahat secara bersamaan.

Suara mengerikan ini lebih terdengar keras dibandingkan yang kudengar dulu. Seperti ada sesuatu yang hendak mencoba menghancurkan tempat ini dari luar, dengan kalut pandanganku menyapu di sekitar ruangan lalu aku menutup kelopak mataku untuk meredakan rasa takutku.

Tubuhku gemetar, hanya suara-suara mengerikan itu terdengar mengisi dunia ini.

—Tolong, hentikan. Maafkan aku. Ketika aku hendak berteriak, Sakura mengatakan, "Mengagumkan," suaranya yang senang itu menembus indra pendengaranku, aku menjadi sangat marah.

—Mengagumkan? Apa kau itu gila? Ini melampaui batas kewarasan.

Benar-benar gadis gila! Sendirian memasuki rumah ini kemudian menggunakan lilin dan duduk di sana? Ahh, aku mengerti, kau kan tipe 'itu'.

Kau itu seperti temannya hantu.

Baguslah!

Bisakah kau beritahu temanmu untuk berhenti menakutiku? Aku minta maaf telah mengotori rumahmu. Menjauhlah lalu berhenti menggangguku. Maksudku, beritahu temanmu itu untuk tidak mengikuti ke apartemen baruku dan berhenti memberikan angka hitungan mundur itu. Aku tak tahu, apa itu semacam kutukan yang mereka miliki untuk melawan dunia ini? Bukankah aku sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan itu? Jadi hentikan! Katakan itu pada mereka.

Tentu saja, mulutku tak dapat mengatakan itu bahkan tubuhku tak bisa bergerak, tapi aku sangat memohon pada Sakura. Namun, Sakura sama sekali tak mengerti perasaanku yang sebenarnya.

"Hei, takut?" aku mendengar sebuah suara yang tak dapat kupahami, suara penuh harapan menembus indra pendengaranku. Nampaknya Sakura sedang berada di sampingku, tapi aku tak bisa membuka mataku. Lalu batinku berteriak.

—Tentu saja aku takut. **Sangat **takut. Tubuhku tak bisa bergerak dan aku tak mengerti kenapa suara-suara itu terasa menggema di dalam otakku? Sekarang para manusia sinting dan hantu berada di sekitarku. Benar! Rumah ini hanya menampung manusia-manusia tak waras.

Mulai dari si admin gila yang hobi memposting sebuah artikel mengerikan, seorang gadis gila yang memegang senjata aneh meskipun umurnya sudah cukup dewasa, si biarawan gila yang nampak memiliki otot besar, dan kau sendiri juga! Si gadis gila berpakaian serba hitam. Mungkin, di sini hanya aku yang waras.

Di sana ada hantu yang tak pernah menunjukkan wujudnya, melakukan tindakan yang sangat menganggu seperti mengukir angka menakutkan itu! Yang benar saja? Hentikan omong kosong ini! Apa kalian semua senang dengan _offline meeting_ mendadak ini?

Hey, ayolah! Hentikan saja. Aku sudah menyadari jika aku salah. Aku tidak ingin berada di sini lagi. Aku tak ingin melihat angka mengerikan itu lagi.

Ah, ya! Apa selanjutnya?

Ya, angka 1! Lalu ketika 'itu' muncul apa selanjutnya yang akan terjadi? Aku tak ingin tahu, sialan!

Suara itu tiba-tiba berhenti. Duniaku yang gelap, mataku yang tertutup rapat, diisi dengan ketenangan yang sangat mendadak.

Apa? Apa? Apa yang terjadi—

Aku jadi takut kalau saja semuanya meninggalkanku, tapi aku juga lebih takut, jika aku membuka mataku ada sesuatu di sana.

Tapi, aku tak bisa terus seperti ini. Aku sangat lelah. Aku mulai merasa nekat. Jika kalian ingin membunuhku, bunuh saja. Aku tak ingin dipojokkan dan dihantui seperti ini. Cepatlah berikan aku rute _**BAD ENDING**_ sekarang juga.

Aku membuka mataku, yang kulihat hanya sebuah ruangan, tak ada perubahan sebelumnya. Semuanya ada di sana. Naruto berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi. Gadis berbaju putih berdiri di tengah ruang tamu dengan mata tertutup. Si biarawan botak sekarang ada di sampingku, dan hanya Sakura yang sedang menatapku tanpa emosi. Sebagian masih berdiri di tempat yang sama sebelum aku menutup mataku. Aku memandang ke mata besar Sakura dan gadis itu mengangguk, kemudian menunduk.

Aku mengikuti arah pandangannya.

Tepat ke arah kakiku.

Seolah memotong jarak antara kakiku, ada sebuah goresan tebal berbentuk horizontal ( 一 ) telah terukir di lantai.

"U-uwaaaaah!" teriakku, mencoba menjauh. Tapi kakiku tidak merespon dengan baik, lalu aku terjatuh di tempat itu. Aku berjuang mencoba menjauh dari goresan laknat itu. Tapi kakiku masih terasa sangat lemah.

Gadis ini tahu apa yang muncul.

Itu adalah—

'angka 1'

"Angka 1. Habis sudah. Aku lelah dengan ini, aku ingin pulang ke rumah. Aku ingin kembali ke Shizuoka," gumamku.

"Tenang, Raven," ucap Naruto. Kali ini dia mulai memanggilku Raven, tapi aku tak peduli sementara aku masih mencoba merayap menjauh. Aku terlalu sibuk mencoba melarikan diri dari angka itu.

"Tidak. Apa intinya tetap berada di sini? Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Apa yang akan terjadi padaku?"

"Tenangkan Raven," Naruto bersuara lagi— lalu ada pengaruh yang kuat menubruk punggungku, sialan ini pasti si biarawan botak itu. Setelah itu, gadis berbaju putih mengatakan sesuatu yang tak aku mengerti. Nadanya terdengar aneh, dan hal itu membuat kepalaku menjadi gila—

Ketika aku berusaha membebaskan diri, seseorang berpakaian hitam memblokir pandanganku. Itu Sakura.

"Apa?" ucapku dengan nada dingin, tapi kali ini aku bisa melihat mata hijau besarnya itu tak nampak seperti kaca berkilauan, tapi lebih kelihatan sangat terpesona dengan sesuatu, gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya ke arahku.

"Berikan aku itu."

...Itu?

"Apa yang kau pegang itu," tambahnya, dan aku segera menatap ke arah tanganku. Ditanganku ada sebuah kunci apartemen. Itu adalah kunci yang kutinggalkan di dalam kantung jeansku.

Aku memegangnya terus-terusan, kulihat di ujung kunci terdapat remah-remah kayu. Aku tak tahu apa maksudnya. Kemudian mata hitamku melihat remahan kayu itu jatuh ke arah ukiran angka 1 yang tepat berada di hadapanku.

"Ap..."

—Tak mungkin.

Tak mungkin. Itu… aku tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa.

"Ya," bisik Sakura, "seseorang yang mengukir angka di rumah ini, adalah **dirimu sendiri**."

Usai mendengar ucapan Sakura—

Dunia berangsur-angsur menjadi putih dan kemudian menggelap.

**... **

**... **

**To be continue…**

**Hallo~~ bertemu lagi dengan saya, si author yang tak jelas… hehehe…**

**Di chapter ini Sasuke ngenes banget yah! Kasian ngeliatnya. **

**Awalnya sih chapter ini pengen author buat jadi rating M. Tapi males ah! Hahaha… author gak berpengalaman bikin rating M. Makanya adegan standar begitu aja. Oh, iya author lupa bilang, sebenarnya Sasuke mengukir angka dalam tulisan angka Jepang, bukan angka normal kayak 1,2,3 yak! **

**Terus yang di maksud dunia sisi lain atau bisa juga disebut dunia 'itu' adalah dunia orang yang udah mati. Okeh, author akan mengklarifikasi, di fict ini ceritanya dunia orang mati dengan dunia manusia itu bergabung atau berdampingan atau apalah itu, tapi mereka tak melihat satu sama lain. Di dunia orang mati, mereka—si para arwah atau roh melakukan urusan mereka masing-masing sebaliknya sama kayak para manusia yang berada di dunia manusia. Antara dua dunia itu punya batas, jika manusia bersikeras keluar dari batas dunia mereka dan melewati batas dunia orang mati—btw melewati batasnya itu dengan cara terlibat dalam dunia paranormal—si para arwah bakalan bisa melihat manusia yang masuk ke dalam batas dunia mereka dan si manusia juga bisa ngelihat para arwah, itu berbahaya banget. Makanya Naruto sensi banget ama orang macam gitu. Waduh belibet banget yak penjelasannya, mudahan ngerti nih! Hehehe… **

**Dan— ada kabar bagus nih readers-san tachi. Chapter depan Unveil bakalan TAMAT! Jeng… jeng… aaah~ ureshii. Rupanya fict ini gak sampai chapter 5. Author bakalan ngungkapin misteri dari 'rumah mengabulkan permintaan' itu. Ditunggu yah!**

**Sebelumnya makasih juga buat siders-siders yang udah ngebaca fict author. Doakan author bisa ngelanjutin fict-fict yang lainnya, yah? Ahahaha…**

**Jaa nee,**

**Vanille Yacchan**


End file.
